Resgate para a vida
by Dri Almighty
Summary: Eles sentiram como a morte é cruel como seus sonhos e esperanças podem ser roubados em um piscar de olhos como a vingança pode ser prazerosa.Pensaram que podiam vencer o tempo, a morte, as leis da mente e do coração.Acima de tudo,nunca perderam a esperanç
1. Surge uma nova Hermione Granger

**Nome: Unidos para matar**

**Contato: **

**Unidos para matar:** Harry, Rony e Hermione estão vendo seus entes queridos morrerem, um por um.

Agora, depois de anos separados por causa dos diferentes trabalhos e desavenças que surgiram com o tempo, juntam-se, com um objetivo em comum, matar todos aqueles que ousaram um dia atravessar seus caminhos. Eles estão agora, unidos para matar.

**N/A: Por favor, comentem mesmo se não gostarem! Porque sem comentário não escrevo mais! Aconselha a lerem com muita atenção porque em certos pontos dá pra fazer com que as pessoas se confundam...**

**Unidos para matar**

Capítulo I -

_- Mãe, pai, já cheguei! - Gritou a garota, parada ao pé da escada que dava para o segundo andar._

_Ela deixou suas coisas sobre o sofá mais próximo e foi para a cozinha._

_O dia tinha sido horrível, não parara de trabalhar por um momento, sempre atrás de grandes livros tentando encontrar respostas para o que muitas vezes parecia ser impossível._

_Quando era estudante pensara em ser Auror ou Medi-Bruxa, o mais engraçado era que, de um lado como auror muitas vezes tiraria a vida de pessoas, não era necessariamente preciso matá-la para tal, mas Azkaban era uma morte em vida, e do outro, ela faria de tudo para salvar a vida das pessoas, porém em um ponto as duas profissões se cruzavam, sempre teria uma grande responsabilidade, um ato errado e tudo poderia ir por água abaixo e isso, tinha que admitir, a amedrontava. Não que achasse que não pudesse fazer tal coisa, mas depois de 7 anos lutando contra algo que nem podia acreditar ser realmente humano, sete anos de uma luta sem fim, vendo as conseqüências de seus atos, vendo pessoas queridas morrendo, ela não conseguiria mais..._

_Antes até mesmo tinha gosto pela coisa, toda a adrenalina a ajudava a continuar em inacreditáveis aventuras com Harry e Rony , mas então viu o que realmente eram o que realmente podia causar e que, mesmo sendo uma bruxa ainda em preparação, muitas coisas quando feitas sem pensar, são desastrosas..._

_De qualquer modo, sua profissão era consideravelmente boa, podia viver entre trouxas sem precisar esconder-se atrás de uma mentira, usando seus poderes, sendo somente ela. Era praticamente o trabalho perfeito para nascidos trouxas._

_Há quase 5 anos, Dumbledore junto com outros bruxos de alto escalão começaram a trabalhar junto de trouxas, é claro que não eram trouxas aos quais estamos habituados, alguns eram pais de bruxos e que tinham se envolvido com o mundo da magia, fieis ao seu segredo, é claro, caso contrario tudo teria dado errado, e outros eram como Hermione gostava de dizer "trouxas que procuravam algo além de sua lógica", explicando em outras palavras, eram aqueles trouxas que ficavam 'encucados' com acontecimentos estranhos e começavam a buscar por algo que fosse além da crença trouxa, além da ciência, que pudesse ser a resposta para suas perguntas. É claro que, não eram simplesmente escolhidos por isso, haviam outros motivos também como, por exemplo, a pessoa deveria ter uma "mente aberta", ou seja, estar preparada para outros pontos de vistas, para um novo mundo, caso o contrario, enlouqueceria sem sombra de dúvida. Eles desempenhavam o papel parecido com o da policia trouxa porém que para o Ministério da Magia, usando suas influencias e conhecimentos a favor dos bruxos, aparecendo por acaso nos lugares de crimes, pedindo informações, aproveitando uma prosa a procura de algo suspeito, aprendiam a identificar um bruxo entre outras técnicas. Não podiam lutar contra Voldemort como os Aurores, mas eram de grande importância, sem sombra de duvidas._

_Porque os Aurores e Inomináveis não tinham assumido esse papel?_

_Com a Guerra todos tinham que se juntar, não havia melhor ou pior, eram todos iguais, lutando pela mesma coisa._

_Os Aurores e Inomináveis estavam em um número muito pequeno para poderem trabalhar entre trouxas e bruxos sem levantar suspeitas e também ainda havia o pequeno (pequeno?) detalhe dos Comensais que se multiplicavam cada vez mais e dos conflitos que ocorriam a todo o instante por isso esse novo grupo de última hora, que garantia informações sobre Voldemort e que o mundo bruxo continuaria no anonimato._

_Entre os diferentes setores, Hermione escolhera um dos mais difíceis pois não era somente a um mundo que estava ligada, mas aos dois, trouxa e bruxo, por isso usava das técnicas trouxas suas aliadas, podendo inventando novos feitiços, e truques para confundir Comensais, além de tentar decifrar os códigos e as táticas dos Comensais. Tinha que obter respostas, mesmo quando essas fossem as mais difíceis de se achar. Porém o trabalho vinha sendo mais difícil que o normal, haviam pessoas saindo do trabalho, preferindo esconder em suas casas, e seu trabalho ia sendo passado para aqueles que ainda se mantiam firmes e fortes fazendo com que fosse mais do que um Departamento de Investigações Avançadas, mas um Departamento de Faz-Tudo..._

_Era somente mais um de muitos problemas causados pela Guerra._

_Hermione abriu a geladeira e tirou de lá uma garrafa de água, pegou um copo no armário de cima da cozinha e se sentou em frente ao balcão da cozinha. _

_O confortável cheiro de rosas vindo do amplo jardim da casa invadindo suas narinas, não havia algo mais prazeroso do que estar ali, finalmente, com aquela pequena brecha que o Ministério abrira iria poder relembrar de como era sentir-se uma dona de casa, ajudando nos afazeres domésticos, saindo para longos passeios na praia sentindo os pés afundando na areia branquinha umedecida pela água salgada, o mundo aos seus pés, o vento acompanhado do cheiro de maresia batendo em seu rosto dando-a a sensação de voar, sem problemas, somente uma mulher livre de qualquer pensamento que pudesse envolver guerra e sangue. _

_Abriu os olhos rapidamente, saindo de seu breve devaneio, a água gelada descendo por sua garganta, refrescando-a. Hermione levantou a cabeça, procurando pelo barulho que cortara sua linha de pensamento._

_Sorrateiramente desceu do banco, o copo sendo deixado sobre o balcão cautelosamente, não queria espantar o autor do barulho. Aprendera a desconfiar de tudo e de todos, ficava sempre alerta, muitas vezes parecia paranóica, mas era isso o que a salvara muitas vezes..._

_O mensageiro dos ventos causou um barulho estridente por causa do vento. Notou quando afastou um pouco a cortina da janela da cozinha sobre a pia e espiou, o mensageiro dos ventos balançava agora lentamente na varanda._

_Passeando os olhos viu quem tinha assustado-a. Era somente seu gato, Bichento, do lado de fora da casa tentando entrar, provavelmente notara movimento na casa, o seu movimento._

_- Bichento, o que faz aí? - Perguntou a morena. Ela abriu a porta da cozinha para que o gato entrasse, ele estava nervoso, os pêlos ouriçados, e um seu miado era fino. O gato começou então, a roçar nas pernas da dona._

_Hermione afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre seus olhos e riu para o gato._

_- Tudo isso é saudade, é? - Perguntou abaixando-se e pegando-o no colo. - Também estava com... - Hermione parou, acariciando o pêlo dourado de Bichento achou um pouco de sangue perto das patas do animal. - Mas o que é isso? Andou, brigando na rua? É por isso que está tão agitado! Vamos ver se alguém nessa casa, quem sabe têm alguma sugestão sobre o que aconteceu com você, meu fofinho. - Disse a garota, o gato em seu colo, miando sem parar como pedisse por ajuda para sair dali..._

_---_

_- Então, somente quando encontrou o gato e resolveu ir procurar alguém e notou que... - O Auror parou observando com cuidado a garota a sua frente._

_Hermione ainda tinha algumas manchas de sangue em sua roupa e em seu corpo, ela estava com o olhar distante, vagando por algum lugar desconhecido, sem absorver nenhuma palavra dita pelo homem a sua frente, os olhos castanhos sem vida fixos olhando para o quadro no escritório._

_Já tinha visto um lugar como aquele, tinha certeza..._

_- Agora, juntas para a foto! - Pediu um homem de uns 30 anos, ele tentava achar um ângulo para poder tirar a foto da filha e da mulher, esta estava ainda empenhada e arrumar tudo sobre a toalha xadrez. Ela era detalhista com tudo, e Alan tinha quase certeza de que sua filha começava a herdar isso. - Jane, por favor, não precisa mais arrumar isso. Está ótimo! - Disse sorrindo._

_- OK, já acabei. Hermione, venha aqui! - Chamou a mulher, arrumando a roupa e o cabelo esperando, sorridente a filha que se aproximava com um novo amigo._

_- Isso. - Sussurrou Alan assim que Hermione sentou-se no colo da mãe, sorrindo e brincando com um filhote de coelho._

_- Posso ficar com ele? - Perguntou a menina esperançosa, sem esperar que a mãe a respondesse continuou falando - Vou cuidar, dar banho, eu juro mamãe, por favor... PAI! Deixa..._

_O homem atrás da máquina, fez um sinal positivo, dizendo que sim para Jane, esta tentou reprová-lo, mas deixou-se levar pelo sorriso da criança._

_- Você vai ficar assustadoramente mimada, Hermione. - Suspirou passando então a arrumar Hermione - agora, por favor, vamos tirar essa foto antes que seu pai tenha um treco._

_- Sorrindo... - Pediu o homem._

_Hermione abriu um largo sorriso, o coelho mexendo-se em seu colo, encostou sua cabeça com a de sua mãe, a mesma sorria para o marido com a filha no colo._

_Atrás delas, o vento varria as poucas folhas deixadas pela primavera, o sol tímido despedindo-se com seus últimos raios que iluminavam a família ali reunida._

_**- **Senhorita? - O auror a chamava pela terceira vez._

_Hermione olhou a sua volta, atordoada._

_O que fazia ali, perguntou-se passando as mãos pelo rosto encharcado sujando-o com mais sangue. Conhecia o lugar, era o centro de aurores, mas porque? O que era aquele sangue em sua mão?_

_Ela ouviu um grito, seu próprio grito, vindo de sua cabeça._

_Uma cena formando-se em sua cabeça, era aquela a resposta. Aos poucos, mais e mais flashes de tudo o que vira, aumentavam, atormentando-a mais, preenchendo cada parte de seu ser, consumindo-a..._

_Colocou os pés na cadeira, sem nem importar-se com a postura que a respeitada Hermione Granger deveria ter, agora, sua vida mudaria, e ela não queria ser um membro respeitado, não seria mais a mesma, não poderia fazer isso. Agora, Hermione Granger, era somente uma sombra do que um dia fora, e não tentaria fazer com que isso mudasse. Estava exposta a qualquer perigo e não se importava, queria somente um lugar para chorar, esquecer o que estava acontecendo, e isso iria acontecer, porque era somente um pesadelo, seu pior pesadelo tornando-se realidade._

'_Um pesadelo' disse para si mesma, as lágrimas caindo incontrolavelmente pelo seu rosto, encolhendo-se e pressionando os joelhos, com força, contra o peito, as mãos sobre os ouvidos tentando abafar o grito. Um frio incomum abatera-se sobre ela, um frio ao qual as pessoas não estão acostumados a ter, é na verdade um é um efeito da solidão, de não ter alguém para abraçar-te e dizer que tudo ficara bem, efeito da solidão causada pela morte..._

_- Nós os chamamos porque na casa haviam fotos de vocês juntos, e reconhecemos imediatamente o senhor, e pensamos eu poderia nos ajudar com ela... Ela não faz nada além de chorar desde que a encontramos, não disse nada, nenhuma palavra... - Disse o auror afastando-se saindo da frente da mulher de cabelos ondulados, para que os dois homens tivessem a visão dela._

_- Hermione? Por favor, me olhe... _

_- Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer, minha filha?_

_Hermione assentiu mais uma vez, sentia que era o certo a se fazer. Se aquela carta chegara para ela, era sim, seu destino tentando se cumprir. E algo, em seu interior, ficava feliz, queria aprender, desfrutar daquele 'dom' e teria somente uma oportunidade,e agora que a hora chegara não iria desperdiçá-la. Talvez, fosse por isso que nunca tinha se adaptado aos seus colegas de escola, ao mundo deles, pois sempre sentia-se um 'peixe fora d'água' e era esse o motivo. Não pertencia aquele mundo, havia um outro, ao qual pedia todas as noites antes de dormir que fosse realidade, e era a esse mundo mágico que iria fazer parte, era esse que escolhera para ser o seu mundo._

_- Lembre-se, querida, se qualquer coisa acontecer lá, você pode contar conosco, não hesite. Se quiser voltar mande uma carta e iremos na mesma hora te buscar. Conte sempre conosco, ouviu bem? Sempre..._

_- E se você... - Jane enxugou algumas lágrimas - opinar por ficar, não fique triste por pensar que não estamos com você, enquanto nos carregar aqui - ela apontou o coração da filha - estaremos com você._

_A garota que a cada dia mais parecia-se com a mãe, balançou a cabeça em sinal de que entendera o recado, e pegou suas malas, sorrindo para os pais e desaparecendo em seguida na Plataforma 9 ¾ ._

_- Faça-a acordar, sei lá, precisamos do depoimento dela hoje, o mais rápido possível! _

_Harry e Rony levantaram-se rapidamente e viraram-se para o auror._

_- Jamais, volte a falar assim com/de Hermione. - Disse Rony tirando a varinha do bolso da capa._

_- Se voltar com mais uma gracinha dessas, juro que te mato. - Ameaçou Harry segurando o auror pelo colarinho, ele o soltou com brutalidade, jogando-o na parede com força._

_Harry voltou-se para Hermione, olhando-a como se esperasse uma instrução do que fazer, mas hoje isto estava fora de questão, depois de anos apoiando-os, dando conselhos, agora quem tinha que assumir essa posição eram ele e Rony, e isso fariam._

_- Mione? - Ele voltou a chamar, mas ela continuava sem dar um sinal de que o escutara. _

_Rony olhou a seu redor, em cima da mesa havia uma garrafa de água intocada e alguns lenços, ele os pegou e voltou até onde Harry estava com Hermione, estendendo-os para Harry. Harry começou a umedecer os lenços com a água. Com cuidado, ele prendeu o cabelo da amiga em um coque desajeitado e começou a limpar o rosto dela, nenhum sinal, nada. Ela estava em choque, não fazia nada mais do que chorar em silêncio, e de alguma forma, eles a entendiam. Harry pegou as mãos dela e começou a limpá-las também, ainda encaixavam-se perfeitamente com as suas, pensou lembrando-se de repente de seu sétimo ano. Começou então a olhá-la fixamente, esperando que ela reagisse de alguma forma, que talvez lembrasse do ocorrido._

_- Vamos levá-la. Ela definitivamente não pode ficar aqui._

_- Harry, ela não vai andar. - Disse Rony como se Harry fosse o maior idiota do mundo, o amigo não respondeu, começou a tirar a sua capa e colocou sobre os ombros de Hermione._

_- Ela não precisa andar. - Disse Harry, entregando sua varinha a Rony e em seguida, pegando Hermione no colo._

_Harry e Rony não queriam que alguém visse Hermione daquele jeito, outro motivo pelo o qual Harry resolveu aparatar em um estacionamento longe dali era que, andar pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal naquela situação com Hermione impossibilitada de se defender sozinha e com a cabeça a premio, não estava em seus planos._

_- Vão na frente, vou até a casa dela pegar seus pertences e depois encontro com você, acho que entre os trouxas não correram perigo, mas em todo o caso... - Rony fez uma pausa, tirando a varinha de Harry do bolso de sua capa e entregando para o amigo - se não me engano, há um beco antes do estacionamento, lá é mais seguro._

_- Sim, concordo com você. Vou levá-la para a minha casa, a última coisa que devemos fazer nesse momento é levá-la de volta para a casa onde tudo aconteceu... - Disse Harry, tentando colocar Hermione de pé. Assim que feito isso, ele a segurou pela cintura, seus corpos colocados um no outro. - Mione, não me largue por nada. - Ele pediu. Nunca precisara aparatar com alguém, e esperava que tudo desse certo, e iria dar, não deixaria que tudo saísse errado agora que sua amiga precisava tanto dele._

_- Tem certeza de que pode ir sozinho? - Perguntou Rony preocupado, Harry assentiu desaparecendo logo em seguida com Hermione._

_Rony tinha razão, pensou Harry quando sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão asfaltado com algumas saliências._

_Não havia lugar melhor do que aquele para se aparatar, nenhum trouxa, ninguém notaria sua presença._

_- Hermione? Está tudo bem? - Perguntou em vão._

_Harry nunca pensara o qual exposta estava Hermione, com todos os riscos que ele um dia a colocara, se não tivessem se afastado talvez estivesse junto à ela para ajudá-la, para impedir que algo tão horrendo acontecesse, porém, mais uma vez Harry tinha sido egoísta. Esquecera-se de tudo, dos amigos, e quem algum dia imaginara que ele se dedicaria com tanta devoção ao trabalho? Há quanto tempo não a via? Tinham conversas que duravam a noite toda...?_

_Ele era culpado por colocá-la em tantos perigos, quem sabe, se um dia não o tivesse o conhecido teria uma vida melhor e jamais passaria por aquilo?_

_Com um sentimento de culpa, ele teve somente uma reação, puxá-la mais para perto e abraçá-la._

_- Espero que um dia me perdoe, Mione. - Sussurrou, a voz rouca pela proximidade. Sentindo novamente o aroma inalado por Hermione, sentindo o calor do corpo dela, tendo ela em seus braços como há anos tivera. - Nunca mais irá passar por algo assim de novo, eu juro. - Disse abraçando-a fortemente._

_- Harry? - Perguntou despertando-se e procurando pelos olhos verdes._

_- Eu to aqui, tudo vai ficar bem... - Ele disse sem ter certeza de suas palavras, agradecendo aos céus._

_Ela fechou os olhos, correspondendo do abraço, encontrando o ombro amigo pelo qual tantas vezes chamara mas parecia longe demais para ouvir seu pedido de socorro, seu grito de desespero. Ele estava ali, com ela, e Hermione não sabia ao certo o porque de tão cegamente acreditar que tudo ficaria bem, acreditar nas palavras dele, talvez nada melhorasse, mas tê-lo era um conselho._

_Apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Harry, apertando cada vez mais o abraço, entregando-se ao choro que há tempos havia se entregado..._

_- Shh... Tudo vai ficar bem... - Ele disse mais uma vez antes que Hermione fechasse seus olhos, seu corpo ficasse mole, como o de uma boneca de pano, e caísse sobre o dele, fazendo-o cambalear. - Hermione? - ele chamou, batendo no rosto dela, mas estava desmaiada, caindo em um poço distante dali, voltando para um pesadelo..._

_--------------_

_Bichento se tornava cada vez mais agitado quando estavam quase chegando ao quarto dos Granger, Hermione continuava a segurá-lo firmemente em seu colo mesmo recebendo alguns arranhões de vez em quando._

_- Calma, Bichento. Não há porque de tanta aspereza comigo! - Hermione disse desistindo de segurá-lo e colocando-o no chão ela no entanto continuou seu rumo ao quarto da mãe, o gato parado no mesmo lugar onde ela o pusera. Ele observava tudo como se temesse alguma coisa, temesse pela vida dona._

_A casa dos Granger era tranqüila e aconchegante, um verdadeiro lar de família. Não houvesse quem na rua todo que não os invejasse, a casa era grande, mobília nova, e a família em perfeita harmonia, quem não desejaria ter pais tão bondosos e uma filha obediente além de tudo muito inteligente?_

_O bairro onde moravam era de classe média alta, há alguns anos tinham mudado para um condomínio fechado, com segurança e uma vizinhança acolhedora. Era até mesmo estranho o fato de todos serem tão paranóicos com a segurança já que era um bairro extremamente monótono, onde as crianças e jovens podiam se reunir sem algum problema na rua até tantas da noite, os pais geralmente ficam no portão da casa, com suas cadeiras de balanço confortáveis, vendo os filhos de longe e conversando com os vizinhos, muitas vezes tomando um drinque e outro, tinham aqueles que não gostavam de se reunir, ficavam somente espiando de suas grandes varandas._

_E fora em um lugar assim que Hermione crescera, não tinha amigos, mas gostava de se trancar no quarto com uma boa música, dançar para si mesma, assistir filmes ou ler algum livro que ganhara de seus pais. _

_As prateleiras sempre lotadas com grandes livros não somente por sua espessura mais também por sua importância iam de Shakespeare a contos de fadas antigos, enciclopédias, livros didáticos, todos a encantavam, sempre querendo descobrir um pouco mais sobre o que a cercava ou simplesmente entrar em um mundo de magia, mas isso só se concretizou quando entrou na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, aos 11 anos, ali era onde Hermione Granger iria além de se tornar uma das melhores alunas, mas também encontrar seus dois melhores amigos. Sobre as paredes brancas do corredor estavam as fotos dela, desde o inicio de sua vida até a agora, os amigos, os pais, os parentes, o bichinho de estimação e etc todas aquelas fotos a ajudavam a lembrar que não era alguém sozinha, que tinha uma família e amigos, uma grande história._

_Hermione parou no meio do corredor olhando a foto de sua formatura abraçada com os amigos e os pais ao lado. Ela estava com um vestido preto, o cabelo preso em um coque a deixava mais séria do que de costume, e seu diploma na mão, no rosto um sorriso e nos olhos um brilho de alguém que acabara de realizar um de muitos sonhos. Abraçada com ela estavam Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, todos os dois com ternos já que não era uma festa exclusivamente bruxa, tinha a presença de trouxas também. Harry estava feliz com uma pequena marca sobre a sobrancelha, isso se dera a mais uma das batalhas que tivera que encarar no fim de seu ano letivo, um terno azul escuro que como as jovens da época falaram o deixaram ''incrivelmente gostoso'', e Ronald pela primeira vez em usa vida usava uma roupa feito justamente para ele, novinho em folha, que não tinham as mãos da Sra. Weasley, esse diferente do de Harry era preto, mas também chique e que o fizera chamar a atenção dos presentes._

_- Mãe? Ela voltou a chamar, mas nenhuma resposta foi dada. Atraída pelo barulho de água escorrendo, Hermione passou pelo quarto fechado dos pais e foi para o banheiro no fim do corredor. - Está tomando banho? Mais uma pergunta feita e nada. _

_Cada vez mais aflita com o que poderia estar acontecendo, Hermione olhou para debaixo da porta, vendo um pouco de luz, talvez, sua mãe tinha passado mal no banheiro, pensou pondo-se a correr rapidamente, porém quando estava quase alcançando a porta entreaberta, tropeçou no tapete branco de pele. Não conseguindo parar a tempo, caiu no chão, escorregando, suas pernas, esticadas, fizeram com que seu pé empurrasse a porta._

_Hermione ainda deitada levou as mãos à cabeça procurando um ferimento, seus olhos cheios d'água por causa da dor, ela sentiu então,as costas úmidas, e se assustou ao ver, caída no meio do banheiro que este estava encharcado com água e sangue. Levantou-se usando a pia como apoio, os pés escorregando por causa do piso molhado, ela olhou incrédula para as próprias mãos cheias de sangue, e passou o dedo rapidamente por essas, desejando desesperadamente que aquele sangue fosse seu e não e de sua..._

_- Mamãe? Pai?- Choramingou, mais lágrimas brotando em seu rosto, mas não era por causa da dor, era medo. O medo agora tomava conta dela._

_Ela deu alguns passos à frente, querendo chegar à cortina que impedia sua visão da banheira, ameaçou algumas vezes cair, mas tinha suas mãos, molhadas, junto a parede que eram pintadas de vermelho pelas mãos dela._

_Um pouco hesitante, estendeu a mão e tocou a cortina florida e puxou a cortina._

_- Nããããããoooooooo!!!!! - Gritou Hermione, jogando-se para trás, as costas encontrando as paredes duras..._

_Encarou os olhos castanhos da própria mãe, abertos e sem vida, demonstrando puro terror._

_Boiando, na água avermelhada, estava o corpo de uma mulher, Jane Granger, branco e inchado por estar há tanto tempo ali, o cabelo ondulado balançava junto a água, em uma dança tranqüila e sombria. Os dedos de uma das mãos estavam apertando fortemente a borda da banheira, como se tivesse lutado para sair, lutando por sua própria vida._

_Hermione sentiu os olhos encherem-se de água, fazendo um grande esforço para respirar. Ela se arrastou até a banheira, mesmo com medo, e colocou sua mão sobre a da mãe._

_- Me perdoe. - Ela murmurou, ficando sobre os joelhos e afastando seu próprio cabelo, ela passou a mão pelo rosto da mãe, este que fora tão belo e cheio de vida, agora era branco e frio até mais que isso, era triste, apavorado. Passando os dedos sobre os olhos da mãe, fechou-os, aproximando-se mais um pouco e dando um beijo na bochecha fria da mãe e se afastando, caindo em um poço, caindo no choro, morrendo..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione? - Chamou a mulher, nada. Nenhuma resposta. - Hermione? - Ela voltou a gritar. - Porque ela insiste em se fazer de surda?! - Perguntou Julia procurando a chave na bolsa, se esperasse Hermione iria morrer ali fora. - Vocês podem ir sem mim! Daqui a pouco apareço lá! - Julia disse para grupo de amigos que a esperava no pé da escada entrando no apartamento. - Como eu imaginava. - Ela murmurou quando ouviu a música alta vinda do quarto da amiga.

Ela deixou a bolsa no chão e tirou os sapatos, andando com dificuldade porque tinha passado o dia perambulando pela cidade comemorando pelo final do curso indo para seu quarto as mãos no ouvido para abafar o som.

A cama estava lotada de livros, Julia como Hermione, adorava ler, quando não estava na faculdade trouxa costumava ir a bibliotecas públicas ou estudar para as suas provas, sem falar dos momentos que passava com seu marido.

Há alguns anos resolvera se dedicar não somente a ser uma medi-bruxa, mas queria expandir seus conhecimentos fazendo também a medicina a qual os trouxas tinham se habituado, isso é claro, passara a ocupar todo o seu tempo e quase não estava presente em casa. Felizmente, seu marido e suas filhas - gêmeas de 3 anos - a apoiavam e isso a ajudava muito cada vez que a saudade batia. Era também uma mulher cobiçada, mas sempre se mostrava fiel ao marido, mesmo sendo tão nova. Aos 18 anos enfrentara uma gravidez turbulenta e um casamento contra os princípios de sua família, isto é, sua família respeitada e conhecida na comunidade mágica estava contra qualquer coisa que se relacionasse a mestiços ou sangues-ruins e isso, no inicio, fora um grande problema.

- Cadê aquele vestido preto? - perguntou olhando o guarda-roupa lotado. - Hermione, vem cá, por favor!!! - Gritou, mas como da primeira vez que chamara a amiga, nada.

Eu te mato, Hermione Granger! Pensou indo para o quarto defronte.

Como de costume, Hermione estava treinando no saco de boxe, as mãos enfaixadas para se proteger. Ela usava uma causa de lycra e uma blusa de alça branca, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e tênis esportivos.

Julia foi direto para o som e o desligou, Hermione nem parecia ter notado a diferença, continuava dar socos cada vez mais fortes com concentração total.

- Hermione? Você... - Julian parou observando Hermione e o quarto ao seu redor.

A cama sempre arrumada estava agora totalmente revirada, os travesseiros que costumavam ficar sobre ela estavam no chão, alguns tinham sido rasgados pelo o que parecia ser uma fera, as penas espelhadas pelo quarto. Na estante não sobrara nenhum livro para contar história, todos no chão, algumas folhas voavam pelo chão do quarto outros abertos de qualquer maneira com suas.

Atraída pelo vento, Julia olhou para a janela, suas cortinas balançando por causa da ventania e fechou-a, quando se virou para falar novamente com Hermione viu na parede o espelho em pedaços.

As únicas coisas que tinham sobrado, Julia percebeu enquanto procurava um motivo para tudo aquilo, fora uma foto dos pais sobre a escrivaninha e um calendário preso, por um fio, na parede destacado com vermelho estava o dia 12 de Junho. Isso esclarecia tudo.

- Oh, não. - Lamentou, correndo até Hermione e puxando a mulher, ainda em transe, para um abraço. - Hermione, calma, por favor... Isso não vai fazer com que ela volte, com que tudo volte a ser o que era... de nada vai adiantar, minha amiga... - Sussurrou Julia no ouvido de Hermione, esta tinha tentado de todas as formas sair do abraço, mas já sem força depois de tanto se empenhar em destruir o quarto se rendera.

Todo o ano em 12 de Junho, seu mundo parecia desabar novamente, peça por peça, tudo vindo ao seu encontro.Toda a agonia, todas as lembranças voltavam para atormentá-la, fazendo-a lembrar de um pesadelo que por tanto tempo tentara desesperadamente esquecer.

Em 12 de Junho, Hermione Granger jurara se vingar de todos aqueles que seu caminho atravessassem, começando por aqueles que tinham sido os responsáveis pelo fim trágico de sua mãe e pelo seu pai que continuava, até hoje, em uma cama de hospital, perdido nos próprios pensamentos, parado no tempo.

Depois de um ano vivendo na mais profunda escuridão aprendera que, muitas vezes temos que mudar, mesmo que não seja a nossa vontade, mas o mundo nos obriga a isso, e se não o fizermos por vontade própria, ele o fará da pior forma possível e fora exatamente o que tinham feito com ela, haviam destruído sua família, sua vida, agora era sua vez de ditar as regras do jogo, àquele que perdesse um único fim, a morte.

**N/A:** Confuso não? Bem, é que o não deixou a parte que eu queria em itálico, mas eu vou explicar aqui mesmo.

Eu sou uma pessoa muito ligada a lembranças (pelo amor de deus não me pergunte porque, senão vou ficar até amanhã aqui!) acontece que, toda a parte em itálico (se o for bondoso comigo desta vez) são lembranças que a Hermione tem de todo o passado dramático dela, tudo não passa de um pesadelo demorado e torturante pra ela até que Julia, uma nova amiga, a "socorre"... Entenderam? Não, né? Tudo bem, vcs vão entender, e o que seria da minha vida se não pudesse confundir as pessoas?

Obrigada a Maira Granger, porque se não fosse por ela, eu não ia lembrar que não tinha explicado esse detalhe bááásico... É que eu sei tudo o que vai acontecer, por isso essas coisas passam despercebidas pra mim!

Beijos - Drica


	2. In the end

**It starts with  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme to explain in due time  
All I know is that  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
I wasted it all  
just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when**

**I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter´**

**In the end - Linkin Park**

* * *

Capítulo II – In the end

* * *

- Você está melhor? - Perguntou Julia voltando da cozinha e parando na porta do quarto de Hermione com duas canecas na mão.

- Acho que sim... - Respondeu Hermione sentando-se na cama, secando as últimas lágrimas. - Hoje, - ela começou tentando se recuperar - fui visitar meu pai. Esse também é o pior dia do ano para ele e...- Julia colocou as canecas sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e puxou Hermione para um abraço já sabendo que a amiga provavelmente voltaria a chorar.

- Pode me contar, é bom desabafar. - Disse Julia pronta para ouvir o relato sobre o que desencadeara a dor de Hermione.

- Foi horrível. Ele sendo arrastado por aqueles homens como se fosse um criminoso, um louco, implorando para que eu o tirasse dali...Eu não sei se colocá-lo em um hospício foi a melhor coisa, ele está sofrendo tanto... – Murmurou.

- Hermione, chamou Julia se afastando e encarando Hermione - talvez seja o único lugar onde ele esteja realmente seguro e você sabe disso, você sabe que lá é o melhor lugar pra ele, pelo menos, por enquanto.

- Eu realmente não sei... - sussurrou a morena apoiando o cotovelo nos joelhos, suas mãos tampando seu rosto inchado.

A morte da srª Granger chamara muita atenção parando nos jornais de todo o país na primeira página, os policiais trouxas responsabilizados de achar os culpados trabalhavam 24 horas, procurando pistas no local do crime, esperando até que os parentes estivessem em condições para um interrogatório, o qual levantaria muitas suspeitas da imprensa e dos Aurores que acompanhavam tudo, sempre atentos.

Aos poucos a vida de Hermione fora se tornando notícia e um verdadeiro caos.

A primeira a testemunhar fora Hermione, seria um de outros 4 que seriam feitos por diferentes partes do Ministério bruxo nos dias a seguir. Para os policiais, dissera somente o que vira e todo o seu trajeto até o banheiro tomando cuidado para não dizer em momento algum o nome comensais ou Voldemort pois seria, provavelmente, chamada de louca ou pensariam que era uma gangue da região, infelizmente, seu pai não foi muito esperto e em desespero, não atendendo aos pedidos da filha, declarou que bruxos das trevas tinham sido responsáveis pela perda trágica da esposa. Não demorou muito e a região onde moravam,antes tranqüila chegando até mesmo a ser pacata demais, teve suas ruas invadidas por jornalista que queriam a todo custo conseguir uma entrevista com a filha e o marido da mulher brutalmente assassinada.

O sr. Granger foi citado diversas vezes em jornais sensacionalistas depois de seu depoimento como "um homem apaixonado que se entregou a loucura depois da perda da mulher" ou "suspeito número um de assassinato brutal finge ter insanidade mental para livrar-se de pena de morte".

Hermione, é claro, temendo pelo o que estaria por vir, tentou convencer seu pai de que deveria mudar seu depoimento, pois só iria piorar, novamente o sr. Granger foi à policia e manteu sua primeira versão e foi submetido a uma serie de exames onde os médicos alegavam que ele tinha criado uma 'fantasia' para fugir da própria realidade, e até mesmo se proteger para que nada semelhante lhe acontecesse perdendo a capacidade de distinguir o irreal do real, algo 'normal' para vitimas de choques como aquele sugerindo para Hermione que um Hospício seria a melhor opção, além do mais, segundo as leis já que Hermione não podia cuidar de seu pai durante tempo integral,ela deveria encontrar quem fizesse tal coisa por ela.

Hermione sentia que estava em um túnel sem saída, não sabia para onde ir ou o que fazer e sempre, independentemente para que lado escolhesse seguir, nada era perfeito, sempre havia o lado bom e o lado ruim e por mais que tentasse se sacrificar para proteger quem estava a seu lado, tudo era em vão, alguém além dela sempre saia machucado e isso a consumia por dentro e, um dos melhores exemplos disso sem dúvida alguma era o seu pai.

Precisava escolher entre manter seu pai em um Hospício, protegendo-o dos comensais e dos olhos da mídia tanto trouxa quanto bruxa, mesmo que isso significasse que ele continuaria a ser submetido a exames e medicações desnecessárias, afinal, o Sr. Granger não falava nada mais que a pura verdade mesmo que esta parecesse absurda aos olhos dos outros, e isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, o deixaria louco.

Enquanto isso Hermione iria cumprir sua promessa para depois voltar a viver como deveria e tirar seu pai daquele centro de loucos. Ou então, cuidaria do sr. Granger 24horas, mas era simplesmente impossível. Caso o fizesse, teria que sair definitivamente do mundo bruxo, seu pai não iria conseguir se adaptar, mas havia também o sentimento de vingança que ardia em seu peito cada vez que se lembrava de sua mãe, boiando na água, morta, seus olhos abertos refletindo terror. Ainda tinha o fato de que se voltasse a ser uma trouxa qualquer paz que pudesse querer estaria fora de questão, não havia disfarce que a escondesse do Lorde das Trevas e seus seguidores.

Tinha cogitado certa vez, arranjar um medibruxo para cuidar dele, mas ninguém jamais aceitaria o cargo, principalmente depois que foi publicado no Profeta Diário a situação em que a ex grande amiga de Harry Potter se encontrava. Todos sabiam, inclusive ela, que estar próximo a Hermione Granger seria um perigo pois tinha atrapalhado os planos de muitos grandes bruxos das trevas e eles não poupariam esforços para torturá-la.

Não durou muito tempo e essa possibilidade estava fora de questão, não conseguia confiar a ninguém a segurança, a vida de seu pai, ninguém a não ser a própria Hermione.

Foi uma difícil escolha, tão dura para ela quanto para seu pai, mas depois de analisar a situação cautelosamente Hermione o colocara no Centro Psiquiátrico de Londres, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava com problema mental algum, o que contribuía para que o sentimento de culpa pesasse ainda mais em seu coração. Apesar de tudo, ela tentava acreditar que ali ele estaria mais seguro e hoje, depois de tantas noites em claro, tentando se decidir que caminho seguir, ela voltara a se questionar se era realmente certo o que estava fazendo ou não, mas desistir não se encaixava com os planos já traçados.

Decidira então, seguir pela primeira opção e por mais torturante que fosse só pararia quando tudo tomasse seu rumo sem que ela precisasse interferir em mais nada, mas até isso acontecer, Hermione teria que agüentar, dias como aquele em que se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo por deixar as coisas chegarem a tal deplorável ponto, dias em que ficava ouvindo os gritos de seu pai desaparecerem no corredor triste e escuro do Centro Psiquiátrico, observando àquela cena, parada, sem nada poder dizer a não ser lamentar-se em pensamento. Cena que ficaria presente em sua memória por todos os dias de sua vida, os pés do homem que jurava não ser louco arrastando-se no chão,seus braços presos em forma de cruz sobre o peito, enquanto tentava em vão sair do alcance dos fortes enfermeiros que iam desaparecendo com ele,e no olhar penetrante que a causava uma dor sobrenatural Hermione podia ver com clareza a pergunta sobre o porque de tudo isso, formando-se...

- Você não acha que está na hora de pensar um pouco em você e desistir de tudo isso? Esse ódio não vai te levar a nada... - Disse Julia quebrando o silencio que recaíra sobre o quarto, ela falava muito lentamente tentando para que o impacto daquelas palavras não fossem tão fortes em Hermione.

- Eu não posso...Seria com que tudo até hoje fosse em vão... - Respondeu, sua voz sumindo aos poucos.

- Ok, eu não vou tentar fazer você mudar de idéia, eu sei que não vou conseguir. - Disse olhando nos olhos de Hermione. - Mas como sua amiga, devo lembrá-la que isso não vai trazer a sua mãe de volta, não vai fazer com que tudo volte a ser como antes, Mione. Você é jovem, pode ter filhos, construir uma família, só precisa saber esquecer o seu passado...

- Me diz como fazer isso, então. - Pediu respirando fundo, ciente que Julia estava olhando para ela, então continuou, em um sussurro cansado - Eu costumava dizer que o melhor refugio são nossos sonhos, nos deixam imune a qualquer tipo de sentimento que possa machucar. Não há medo, não há morte. Só existe aquilo que você quer. Mas eu não sei mais como sonhar. Minhas noites são preenchidas com pesadelos intermináveis onde eu vejo a minha mãe pedindo por ajuda, ela chora pedindo a minha ajuda, - falou enfatizando a última parte da frase. - Mas eu não posso fazer nada e você não sabe como é isso. Você não sabe como é ver a pessoa que mais te amou no mundo pedindo sua ajuda e você só assistir sem nada poder fazer. Você não sabe como é ter que viver com o sentimento de culpa todo o dia, saber que seu pai está condenado a uma vida que ele não merecia...

- Hermione, eu...eu...

- Você não sabe como é ter seus sonhos destruídos, um por um. Ter sua vida, sua esperança arrancados de você. Eu lutei muitas noites para não ter que dormir, me escondendo atrás dos meus relatórios, tentando me manter acordada o máximo possível para não ter que vê-la mais, porque eu não agüento mais não poder ajudá-la, saber que é minha culpa. Mas agora, hoje eu não tento mais, eu estou esperando pelo dia em que eu vou me deitar nessa cama e fechar meus olhos e ver novamente minha mãe, ela não vai me pedir ajuda ou chorar de medo, ela vai sorrir pra mim como fez todos os anos em que estava viva. Ela vai sorrir porque eu terei cumprido minha promessa, só então eu vou sentir novamente o abraço forte dela, o cheiro do perfume, e tocar seu rosto macio e, quando esse dia chegar, ela vai simplesmente me levar pra junto dela, mas eu sei que até lá, eu tenho que terminar o que eu comecei.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e viu a amiga olhando-a surpresa algumas lágrimas aparecendo em seus olhos, mas não disse nada, deixou somente escapar um suspiro cansado, e então colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, mirando o teto.

- Eu preciso "dormir" um pouco, será que você poderia... - pediu indicando a luz.

- Ok. Talvez, amanhã você esteja melhor. - Disse Julia, Hermione respondeu, sem convicção, balançando a cabeça.

- Obrigada e desculpa por ter te feito perder o jantar.

- Tudo bem, outros virão... - Sorriu colocando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha e então indo em direção da janela e fechando-a, depois seguiu até o guarda-roupa e pegou um edredom. Julia voltou até a cama onde Hermione estava e a cobriu. Ficou um tempo sentada ao lado de Hermione, observando a amiga que fingia tirar um cochilo, os olhos negros brilhavam na escuridão do quarto cheios de pena e amor. Esquecendo-se de quem estava ali era sua amiga e não uma de suas filhas, ligou o abajur ao lado da cama, recordando que suas filhas costumavam a pedir tal quando estavam com medo e então, abaixou-se e beijou a testa de Hermione. - Boa noite, querida. - Desejou, mesmo sabendo que era impossível para Hermione ter uma noite tranqüila.

Ela continuou ali, deitada fitando o teto no quarto escuro, a não ser pela fraca luz vinda do abajur. De vez em quando ouvia Julia passeando de um lado para o outro na casa, as vezes indo no banheiro, as vezes na sala de estar, ligando a tv e em seguida desligando-a e então voltando para dar uma olhada em Hermione - esta quando sentia os passos da amiga se aproximando fechava seus olhos e fingia dormir.

Virou-se na cama, mudando de posição finalmente. Seu corpo estava cansado, assim como sua mente e espírito que pediam clemência, querendo descanso, mas não conseguia. Como poderia tentar ter uma noite de sono tranqüilo, ou algo próximo a tal, se seu coração continuava em batidas irregulares, sua respiração fraca e fria, e suas mãos suando?

E além do mais, pensou olhando através da janela a lua invadindo a outra parte do quarto com seus raios, não precisava dormir, precisava pensar, e pensar muito bem em como poderia livrar seu pai daquele lugar mórbido o mais rápido possível.

- Eu já estou indo dormir, se você quiser alguma coisa, me chama, ta? - Julia disse observando da porta Hermione. - Hermione? Você está acordada?

Como não obteve nenhuma resposta, Julia deixou um suspiro aliviado e cansado escapar, e foi para seu quarto, desligando as luzes da casa no trajeto.

Nunca soube ao certo que horas foi dormir naquele dia, só sabia que do momento em que fechara os olhos, como todas as noites, ela voltara a aparecer, o cabelo levemente ondulado balançando lentamente de acordo com o vento que nele batia, o longo vestido branco passava uma falsa tranqüilidade seguindo um ritmo de uma música lenta e triste, o rosto branco com traços finos ainda continha a mesma beleza de sempre, mas era acompanhado das longas lágrimas prateadas que por ele desciam enquanto o olhar antes cheio de amor, implorava por ajuda...

**N/A:** Sorry! Pelo capítulo menor do que o outro, eu não ia posta-lo agora, ia escrever mais um pouco, mas como faz muito tempo desde que eu atualizei, eu resolvi publicar pelo menos um pouquinho pra ir adiantando as coisas...  
Pra quem ficou com dúvidas depois do último capítulo, as duvidas começaram a ser esclarecidas, é só vocês terem calma, afinal, não posso entregar tudo assim, tão facilmente...


	3. Once in Hell

**Nome da fic: Resgate para a vida  
Autora: Sabrina Potter (Drica)  
****Nota da Autora (bem grande, mas vocês precisam ler):**

Bem, quem leu o que tem na sinopse da fic e na capa, já entendeu mais ou menos, onde tudo vai levar.  
A fic ainda é a mesma, vai seguir a mesma trajetória que eu tinha planejado –não que vocês saibam qual seja -, a única mudança foi o nome pra quem acompanhou desde que eu postei no que foi de "Unidos para matar" para "Resgate para a vida".  
O primeiro, entregava tudo, e também bloqueava os romances que há dentro da fic...ninguém vive só de matar...lembra do Bin Laden...hmm...nem quase todo mundo vive só de matar.  
Não se preocupe. Eles continuam juntos pra isso,só estava mesmo "encucada" com o antigo nome da fic, achei muito clichê – não que o novo não seja, mas ainda me parece melhor.

Um aviso que devo deixar: Tem romances entre os três deles – e se eu desbloquear, com direito a NC17-, mas é bem diferente do que a maioria das fics que vocês vão encontrar. Haverão muitas cenas violentas abafa uma risadinha muito violentas. Pelo menos, esses 4 primeiros capítulos... Depois vai ficar mais leve, e eu vou_ sempre_ avisar, por que bem, há pessoas que não gostam, mas é bem pro tipo não de serial killer – mesmo que a descrição muito violenta aparente isso -, mas um pouco, policial, investigativo... olha pros lados, procurando apoio É, realmente difícil de explicar, já que eu só li um livro investigativo e com certeza, não tinha metade das cenas que tem aqui...é, será que está em tempo de mudar e colocar "parecido cm livros de serial killers"? 8-)

Não estou colocando uma idade apropriada – quer dizer, se você tiver 10 anos e pensar em fazer isso com um dos seus irmãos, não leia MESMO -, mas se você não vê problema com esse tipo de fic mais sombria ufa, encontrei a palavra e realmente, nada mais te assuste na vida, já que há coisas bem reais aqui, não gosto de viver e fazer com que os meus...opss...da J.K vivam sempre entre fadas e um mundo cor de rosa, bom proveito.

Eu espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo que demorou meeeeses, já que eu fiz exatamente – pára pra ver sua pastinha... – cinco versões diferentes dele que serão encaixadas mais a frente.

**Capítulo III – Todos tem sua vez no Inferno  
**  
_Noite do dia 16 de Agosto de 2004_

Pegou sua chave em cima da mesa de marfim, soltando um bocejo cansado. Riu para si mesma.

Graças a Deus que ninguém estava presente, ou melhor, Graças a Deus que _sua mãe_ não estava presente. Provavelmente falaria sobre como é mal educado não tampar com a mão enquanto solta um bocejo. Um discurso que, em sua opinião, duraria muito mais do que meros dois minutos. Ainda assim, seu cansaço não lhe permitia a pensar em nada além de um bom banho quente e sua cama fofinha que a esperavam assim que chegasse em casa. Até a fome já fora esquecida.

Em mais um movimento cansado, se espreguiçou com seus olhos passeando rapidamente por seu escritório, procurando algum objeto esquecido.  
Mais um bocejo.

Seria aquele o dia dos bocejos? Perguntou-se, dessa vez, abafando-o com a mão.

Fechou os olhos, impedindo as lágrimas que se formavam nestes de cair por causa do último protesto de seu próprio corpo para que ela dormisse, e tentando ao mesmo tempo tirar a idéia maluca de dormir ali mesmo de sua cabeça.

"Casa", murmurou. Pegando o casaco branco e colocando, em seguida, puxando o cabelo vermelho preso debaixo deste, levando consigo em sua outra mão, a bolsa e as chaves de casa e do consultório.

Sua pressa, no entanto, deixou com que a varinha de pouco mais de 20 centímetros jazesse esquecida sobre o sofá.  
O escuro tomando total conta do lugar onde estivera assim que foi desligando as luzes e fechara a porta automaticamente trancando-a.

Ginny Weasley não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que esquecia coisas, não importasse o que fosse. A não ser, quando estava sob pressão ou com muito sono, coisa que não conseguia evitar nem mesmo sobre o efeito de mil e uma poções. E ela certamente tentara.

Há pouco mais de um mês, vinha trabalhando junto do Ministério da Magia, mais precisamente, o Quartel dos Aurores.

Sempre fora conhecida por seu forte desejo de ajudar e compreender os outros. Um "mau" que herdara da mãe, Molly Weasley, como dissera seu irmão um ano mais velho que ela, Ronald Weasley. Ela não era considerada, nem de longe, uma profissional quando se tratava de sentimentos e emoções. De qualquer forma, fora este desejo que a levara a sua profissão.

Poções tinha sido sua primeira escolha por volta dos 15 anos, no entanto, o professor que tivera não ajudou nem um pouco, e então, no final de seu quinto ano, quando o 'amor' se tornara em puro ódio, se viu atraída por algo que era praticamente natural: Psicologia e Psiquiatria. Falando aos pais que "nem ao menos sabia cozinhar, quanto mais, misturar uma poção". Por sorte, eles nunca chegaram a se intrometer neste assunto. Estava então, oficialmente, tomada sua decisão.

Procurou se aprofundar nos assuntos quanto mais podia, tanto no mundo bruxo – havia uma seção especial para tal entre os Aurores – quanto no mundo trouxa, porém, o consultório que havia construído no _Beco Diagonal_, rapidamente passou a ser monótono demais. As pessoas continuavam com problemas, é claro, nem mesmo eles, bruxos, tinham como fugir destes, mas com a nova corrida atrás de Comensais e Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, o movimento tinha caído em todos os lugares, principalmente, no centro comercial do Beco.

Que venham os trouxas então.

Com 19 anos, começou a trabalhar em seu próprio consultório, no centro de Londres, com direito a tudo, incluindo secretária e apartamento perto dali, já que Fred e George, junto dos outros irmãos, faziam tudo pra ver a caçula feliz.

Amava seu trabalho mais do que poderia por em palavras. Em alguns momentos, era incrivelmente parecida com Hermione Granger, uma amiga de escola. Mas somente agora, chegando perto dos 22, entendia o que a amiga queria dizer com toda a sua dedicação até ao mais banal dos trabalhos. Quando se gosta de uma coisa, não importa como vá parecer aos olhos dos outros, ou como terá que se importar, o importante e fundamental é fazer e dedicar-se. No final, não há nada melhor do que ver o resultado. E o seu já estava começando a aparecer.

Tirando a ajuda que podia dar a sua família e ainda se manter, tinha sido reconhecida pelo o Ministério no momento em que a chamaram para trabalhar junto deles. Todos tinham ficado orgulhosos e mesmo depois do cansaço, não conseguia apagar o sorriso que brotava em seu rosto cada vez que pensava em tal.

Seu trabalho não era dos mais simples, nem dos mais difíceis. É, talvez, um pouco mais difícil do que estava acostumada, mas com certeza não era impossível.  
Agia junto de outros especialistas tanto em Psicologia quanto em Direito, trabalhando em cima de perfis de Comensais da Morte, ouvindo os que eram apreendidos, entre outros trabalhos pelo qual também era encarregada.  
Nunca, em toda a sua vida acreditara que havia pessoas totalmente más, cruéis, que podiam ficar felizes pela desgraça e sofrimento alheio. Mas depois de ouvir o testemunho daqueles ex-servidores de Voldemort, finalmente, sua ficha caiu.

Engraçado como uma mulher, mesmo ainda jovem, poderia acreditar na inocência, na Paz e na bondade das pessoas.

Talvez, ela sempre soubesse disso, do momento em que fora levada para a Câmara Secreta com apenas 11 anos, mas somente não se permitia ver, acreditar. Era quase como desistir de uma parte, senão toda, de sua inocência para o mundo. E inocência era uma parte que prezava mais do que tudo nos seres e em si mesma. Não era idiota, é claro, mas gostava de acreditar, ter esperanças. Era o tipo de coisa que o tempo não tinha levado dela por todo esses anos. De qualquer forma, a vida se encarregaria disso, mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso nunca fora segredo para ninguém, muito menos para ela.

É assustador como às vezes temos que fechar nossos olhos para a verdade, para o mundo, para não nos decepcionarmos, para não dizer adeus às esperanças, para não dizer adeus a uma parte esquecida entre nossa infância e adolescência.

Ginny sorriu tristemente com esse pensamento. O elevador parando na portaria.

Ela fez um quase imperceptível gesto com sua cabeça para o porteiro, voltando-se em seguida para a rua iluminada.

Puxou o casaco um pouco mais para perto do corpo, amaldiçoando-se por ter escolhido um lugar tão... _tipicamente, monotonamente trouxa_ para trabalhar. Agora que estava ali, teria que sair mesmo que embaixo da chuva. Subir e dormir no escritório ainda era uma boa idéia. Uma boa idéia para quase todos – incluso o cabelo nesta conta -, a não ser para seu pescoço e coluna que reclamariam assim que abrisse os olhos no dia seguinte.

Procurou a chave do carro entre o molho em sua mão, já deixando na posição certa para não ter problemas e ficar nem um minuto sequer debaixo de chuva. Respirou fundo, seu corpo tremendo involuntariamente só com o pensamento da água fria batendo nele.

"Grande grifinória", pensou. Fechando os olhos e correndo.

ARGH!

Gritou debaixo de chuva, antes de pegar a direita e sair em direção ao estacionamento andando o mais depressa que seus saltos permitiam, xingando tudo e todos que lhe viam na cabeça a cada gota de chuva que colidia com seu ser.

Assim que viu a grande placa indicando o estacionamento onde seu carro se encontrava, respirou aliviada, quase contente. Sua mão em sua testa, tentando impedir a água de bater em seus olhos e fazer sua visão ficar turva.

O frio fazia com que seu corpo tremesse. Sentia como se estivesse nua, embaixo de chuva, pois suas roupas não faziam nada além de pesar e deixar seus movimentos mais lentos e imprecisos do que o normal.  
"Grande Jornal do Tempo," murmurou, lembrando-se do que o jornalista falara no segunda edição do Jornal. Pequenas rachadas de chuva. Rá! Uma boa piada. Certamente ele não estaria agora embaixo de chuva, com seus lábios quase congelando, como todo o resto de seu corpo. Duvidava que houvesse um milímetro sequer de seu corpo que não estivesse molhado e congelando.

PLAFT

Perdida entre seus pensamentos ora confusos, ora raivosos, não viu a pequena figura que saia de um beco escuro por onde passava.

- Desculpe, senhora.- Disse o que parecia, para ela, já ser um homem idoso.

Ginny o segurou pelo o braço assim que viu que a pequena figura poderia perder o equilíbrio a qualquer momento tal a sua tremedeira.

- O senhor está bem? – Perguntou para ele embaixo de chuva, sua preocupação, no entanto, superando até isso.

- Sim, sim. Não precisa se preocupar. Sou um velho andarilho... nada me derruba fácil. – Disse sorrindo, a capa ainda cobria parte de seu rosto, mas Ginny conseguiu ver o sorriso contagiante do senhor.

Ela sorriu, seguindo o gesto.  
Ele com certeza não teria uma casa e passaria a noite embaixo da chuva, procurando um lugar para se abrigar e, ali estava ela, reclamando da vida e de todos por causa de uma simples chuvinha que não fora anunciada corretamente pelo o jornal.

- Ok. O senhor precisa de alguma coisa? – Perguntou mais uma vez, sentindo-se culpada.

O homem negou com a cabeça, assegurando-a de que nada estava errado e desencostando da parede a qual tinha feito de apoio.

- Certo. – Falou pausadamente, sua mão escorregando devagar do braço até a mão dele, com medo que ele voltasse a cair.

Seus olhos por um momento desviaram do rosto enrugado e sujo para a mão.  
Ginny a soltou rapidamente. Suas mãos tampando sua boca para evitar um grito enquanto pulava para longe do homem.  
Jurara que vira ali, por uma mera fração de segundos, o que seria uma cobra enrolada na mão dele.

- O que assusta a senhora na mão de um velho mendigo? – Perguntou.

Os olhos de Ginny recaíram mais uma vez nas mãos do homem que estava parado a sua frente, aparentemente incapaz de fazer algum mal a ela e que, mesmo depois de seu pequeno susto, se pusera a perguntar o que a assustara.

Não havia nada ali. Alguns panos sujos enrolados a mão igualmente suja, e com alguns machucados no dedo.

Ginny sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, envergonhada.

- Nada, senhor. Só é isso o que acontece com mulheres cansadas depois de um dia de trabalho. –Falou, procurando encará-lo pela primeira vez depois de seu susto. Um sorriso amarelo aparecendo em seu rosto pálido e semi-congelado.

Fez um gesto rápido com a cabeça, puxou sua bolsa e casaco para junto dela novamente e começou a andar, definitivamente mais rápido do que da última vez. Não sabia exatamente por que, mas queria mais do que tudo voltar pra casa.

Não virou nem um momento para trás, o que não há deixou ver o sorriso confuso e inocente do mendigo que continuou sua procura, na direção oposta a dela. Seu rosto sendo completamente escondido por sua capa enquanto entonava uma musica velha.

Ginny respirou aliviada. A música e passos longe dela.

Quando fora que pegara pânico das pessoas? Perguntou-se. Seria que se aproximava a hora dela procurar um amigo de trabalho e se tratar? Ela riu, se aproximando da janela. Esperou alguns meros segundos, para ver se alguém lá dentro a notaria.  
Nada.

"Não é meu dia." Concluiu.

Bateu com força no vidro da janela da cabine onde um dos responsáveis se encontrava, tentando chamar sua atenção.  
Não demorou muito, e o rapaz foi até onde ela estava, abrindo a janela. O som do filme ou programa que passava chegando aos ouvidos de Ginny.

- Sim, boneca? – Perguntou sem se dar ao trabalho de fechar sua boca enquanto mastigava um pedaço de seu sanduíche.

Ginny se arrepiou ao ouvir aquele homem mais ou menos de sua faixa etária, falar com ela de tal maneira, mas preferindo não comentar, soltou uma respiração forte, de alguém que definitivamente não estava feliz e então, voltando-se para ele.

- Vim pagar o estacionamento e pegar meu carro. – Disse pausadamente para que talvez, ele a entendesse e isso lhe custasse menos tempo.

O que mais ela estaria fazendo ali, pensou com raiva. Com aquelas roupas sujas e aqueles modos, ele realmente não esperava que ela estivesse ali para _vê-lo_, certo?

- Não precisa se irritar... boneca. – Voltou a repetir o "elogio", vendo que a reação dela. – Pode entrar. – Disse abrindo passagem, a cancela começou a se levantar lentamente.

Ginny deixou as 30 libras em cima do balcão e correu ao encontro de seu carro.

Estava praticamente, um passo de casa.

Sem mais atrasos, abriu a porta do carro jogando sua bolsa no banco do lado e se jogando dentro dele para, logo então, fechar a porta com força, sentindo-se mais feliz e segura dentro de seu "forte ambulante".

Respirou fundo. Ligando a luz e o motor. Já podia sentir o que era o inicio de um resfriado vindo em seu caminho. Abraçou-se, tentando se aquecer. É, não havia outra solução. Olhou pela janela de sua BMW quase nova, passando a mão no vidro para que pudesse ver o que acontecia lá fora.

O homem voltara a sua rotina, virara de costas para a janela e via, distraído o programa de auditório, sem tirar os olhos da tv, uma hora ou outra, pegava a lata de cerveja ou então, o saco de biscoitos que, como Ginny tinha notado, estavam propositalmente próximos dele.

Voltou a atenção para sua bolsa ao seu lado. Não faria mal a ninguém, pensou enquanto puxava-a para perto e começava a vasculhá-la procurando sua varinha.

Merda. Como pudera esquecer sua própria varinha em seu consultório? Quantas pessoas cometiam esse tipo de erro em tempos como aquele, onde Comensais ainda eram livres. Ou pior, quando eles estavam atrás de pessoas como ela, que tinha declarado, anos atrás, ser a favor do velho Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix?

- Você pode buscá-la amanhã quando a chuva estiver terminado - tentou se dizer.

Mas como faria isso se quando chegava em casa tudo o que fazia era com o auxílio de sua varinha?

Fechou os olhos, tentando impedir as lágrimas de cair. Alguém lá em cima realmente a odiava.  
Colocou as duas mãos no volante, um rosnado escapando de seus lábios, enquanto lentamente batia sua própria cabeça contra o volante.

- Burra! Burra! Burra! – Disse, finalmente parando e procurando se acalmar. – Burra. – Deixou mais um xingamento escapar.

"Bem melhor agora." Pensou. Prendendo o cabelo em um coque de última hora, dando partida.

Ligou o som, seu astral melhorando com a música que tocava no radio, sua cabeça balançando de acordo com a música e seus lábios, se mexendo, dublando a cantora enquanto fazia seu caminho de volta ao consultório.

_Manhã de 17 de Agosto de 2004_

_Um caso digno dos Longbottom _

Em todos os meus anos de jornalismo, não me lembro ter havido nenhum caso que fosse igual ou pior ao que aconteceu aos Longbottom mais de 15 anos atrás. Como todos devem se lembrar, o casal de conceituados Aurores foram deixados vivos, mas em circunstâncias lastimáveis.

E hoje, com toda a minha tristeza, estou aqui para exercer minha função de membro desta sociedade e também como encarregada, confiada por vocês, a trazer informações sobre o que acontece aqui e no mundo. Dói, no entanto, ser eu a anunciar a grande probabilidade do Mal que parece estar, novamente, se proliferando entre nós.

Ontem a noite foi encontrada uma trabalhadora do Ministério da Magia, Ginevra Weasley, conhecida por familiares e amigos como Ginny.

Ginny Weasley (foto), 22 anos, está a pouco mais de um mês trabalhando junto ao Ministério da Magia e alguns Aurores. Detalhes sobre o que ela exatamente faz, nos foram negado, a única coisa que nos disseram foi que ela estaria traçando o perfil dos possíveis novos Comensais da Morte. Não precisa ser um expert para ver que há algo mais.

Ainda assim, não podemos afirmar ao certo, por que haveria tanto interesse na única filha – e caçula - da família Weasley.

Seria esta somente uma forma de mostrar a nós que eles não se esqueceram daqueles que declararam, anos atrás, guerra a todos que pertenciam ao lado das Trevas ou seria uma nova maneira de atacar Harry Potter, já que o mesmo esteve em sua adolescência envolvido com a moça?

As perguntas dessa e de muitos outros jornalistas desse jornal são muitas assim como de todos vocês. Resta-nos somente dar apóio a uma das famílias mais antigas de nossa sociedade que agora sofre com esse atentado a um de seus membros e dar toda a nossa solidariedade.

Ginny Weasley está internada no St. Mungus em estado de choque. A qualquer alteração em seu estado, voltaremos com mais informações.

O Profeta Diário, usa agora este triste evento para se pôr a disposição dos Weasley para qualquer coisa.

Páginas 2 e 3 para mais detalhes sobre o que os Aurores pretendem fazer e a cena do crime, incluso também, entrevista com o medi-bruxo Henri Bulstrone, responsável pela Ala onde Ginevra Weasley se encontra.

Harry colocou o jornal sobre a mesa, o copo de suco ainda seguro em sua mão trêmula. Sem pensar duas vezes, o recolocou na mesa e se levantou, tirando a toalha branca que estava em cima de seu ombro direito e passando-a em sua testa molhada de suor por causa da corrida que havia feito mais cedo aquela manhã. Feito isso, a atirou longe, sob o sofá. Sua mão indo em direção a sua varinha e a capa preta. Harry a colocou sobre os ombros, correu até a lareira mais próxima, enchendo uma mão com um pó no caminho, sua varinha presa na outra.

- St. Mungus. – gritou em alto e bom som, sendo varrido segundos depois pelas chamas verdes e azuis da lareira.

/ Um pouco mais distante dali /

- Hey, Mione! – Chamou Júlia, trazendo o jornal debaixo do braço e nas mãos uma bandeja.

- Pra mim? – Perguntou, olhando o lanche completo.

Ninguém havia comentado nada mais depois da noite 12 de Junho, até por que já tinham se passado boas 10 semanas. Ainda sim, Julia fazia algumas gentilezas a Hermione, como se ela fosse quebrar-se a qualquer momento, como uma boneca de porcelana.

- Sonha. – Murmurou se sentando no sofá ao lado de Hermione e colocando a bandeja sobre o colo.

- De novo grávida? – Hermione brincou sem poder deixar de reparar a quantidade de comida que amiga tinha trago consigo.

Júlia soltou um muxoxo, mas Hermione nunca chegou a saber ao certo o que era.

- Pare de reclamar e faça o seu. – Falou, atirando uma maçã na direção do rosto de Hermione.

- Muito obrigada. Agradeceria mais se não tivesse sido uma tentativa de homicídio. – Disse limpando a fruta em sua própria roupa (- Sabe, eu lavo as frutas antes, não precisa se preocupar – resmungou Julia) e depois, mordendo-a. – Seja rápida com o jornal. – Pediu ignorando o comentário da amiga e indo pra varanda do apartamento.

- Se não tiver algo bom, eu tiro a parte de Quadribol e te passo.

Hermione riu, encolhendo-se dentro de seu roupão quando abriu a porta da varanda, indo se sentar em uma das cadeiras, ora observando o movimento da rua, ora simplesmente olhando o céu entre uma de suas mordidas.

O dia continuava nublado, mas muito melhor se comparado a noite anterior quando houve uma tempestade de granizos. Felizmente, já estava trancada em seu quarto, acompanhada de um copo de chocolate quente enquanto revia alguns pedaços de jornal passado e ouvindo o Jornal da noite.

Ficou uns bons minutos ali, os braços em forma de cruz sobre o peito,vendo as grandes nuvens cinza se movimentarem, tomando conta de Londres até que a voz de Júlia voltou a preencher o lugar e assustá-la.

- Hmm... Mione?  
- Sim?  
- Você conhece uma Ginny Weasley, não conhece?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça, virando-se para a amiga assim que houve a menção de um nome tão conhecido por ela.

- Eu acho melhor você ler isso. – Disse entregando o jornal e voltando para a sala. Fechou a porta de vidro da varanda e então, puxou a cortina, para que Hermione entrasse em foco.

A expressão de Hermione mudou drasticamente assim que seus olhos pousaram no título da notícia. Seu rosto perdeu um pouco da cor natural, sua sobrancelha erguida e os olhos ferozes corriam várias vezes do início da página até o final, procurando um erro, algo que lhe provasse que era o contrário. Depois de uns minutos, virou a página, lendo-a com incrível rapidez. Ela então, voltou a inicial.

Se estivesse um pouco mais perto, Julia teria visto a expressão de pura tristeza que tomou conta do rosto de Hermione assim que ela abaixou o rosto, a mão sobre a boca e o jornal em seu colo. Os olhos presos a mulher de pouco mais de 20 anos que acenava para a foto sorridente na frente de um quadro na portaria de um prédio, apontando para onde seu nome estava. Sala 27 – Ginny Weasley – Psicóloga e Psiquiatra.

_"O que eles fizeram com você, Ginny?" _

-----

Ginny parou o carro bem em frente a portaria, tirou seu casaco e pegou a chave na bolsa.  
Olhou a rua pelo o retrovisor. Abaixou-se um pouco para ver o outro pedaço a sua frente. Deserto.

Abriu a porta, a chave em sua boca. Colocou as pernas para fora e então preparou o casaco antes de sair, finalmente, de seu carro. Bateu a porta e saiu correndo de volta ao prédio, o casaco branco sobre sua cabeça impedindo a chuva de alcançar seus olhos e atrapalhar sua visão.

- De volta, doutora? – Perguntou o porteiro, assustado, com cara de culpado já que fora quase pego no meio de um cochilo.

Ginny deu um pulo quase que imperceptível, cuspindo sua própria chave em sua mão.

- Sim, esqueci algumas coisas. Já estarei de volta. – Avisou parando em frente ao elevador, balançado-se em uma tentativa de tirar um pouco da água.

- Não aconselharia ir por aí. Está tendo queda de luz a cada cinco em cinco minutos.

- Ugh. Obrigada. – Falou, começando a subir as escadas até o terceiro andar. O salto alto em contato com os degraus fazendo um estardalhaço.

Se fossem outros anos – e de preferência, não estivesse usando aquele sapato de salto e bico fino – tinha certeza que teria chegado ao terceiro andar mais rápido do agora. Tivera 19 anos para treinar na casa de seus pais e ela, que fora uma adolescente muito difícil de parar em um lugar só, tinha ganhado muita experiência subindo e descendo escada em um pequeno espaço de tempo.

Ainda assim, tentou manter um ritmo rápido enquanto subia as escadas, o olho em cada degrau, tomando cuidado. Com aqueles saltos, perder o equilíbrio era uma das coisas mais fáceis de acontecer.

Como de costume, notou ao ver as luzes dos outros andares desligadas, era mais uma vez umas das últimas a sair dali. Quem costumava a ficar até as 9 horas eram as empregadas e alguns médicos do andar logo acima do dela.

Cada andar tinha aproximadamente 9 consultórios. Todos bem espaçosos, com direito a uma recepção para os clientes, dois banheiros, uma sala grande e outras duas médias.

Ginny parou na porta de seu consultório, as mãos no joelho e a cabeça baixa, buscando o ar.  
É, estava na hora de parar de fazer aquele tipo de coisa.

Sentiu seus pêlos da nuca e dos braços se arrepiarem assim que abriu a porta e ar quente entrou em choque com seu corpo gelado. Antes não tivesse saído nem um momento dali e poderia estar em seu sétimo sonho.

Tateou a parede, procurando o interruptor. Felizmente, já estava tão acostumada a situações como essa que sua procura não se estendeu muito e logo, tudo estava devidamente iluminado.  
Esperava que sua busca a varinha fosse tão rápida como aquela.

O que não daria agora para estar debaixo de cobertores quentinhos, bebendo chocolate quente com um pedaço de bolo que sua mãe a mandara mais cedo e assistindo um jogo na tv ou até vendo um filme romântico apropriado para aqueles dias chuvosos e por que não dizer, para jovens solteiras?

Ginny riu. Algumas vezes, parecia Bridget Jones.

Jogou o casaco no chão e correu para a sua sala, não estava ali para ficar pensando nesse tipo de coisa, pelo menos, não agora.

Um som.  
A energia indo embora.  
As luzes do prédio sendo apagadas de uma só vez.

"Merda". Pensou.

Ginny esticou seus braços para frente, as mãos se mexendo no escuro, tomando cuidado com o que poderia encontrar.

Estava segura. Concluiu. Andou mais uns passos a frente somente para então, um gemido de dor escapar devido a batida na altura de sua canela. Tinha encontrado o sofá.  
Encurvou-se um pouco, suas mãos finalmente encontrando o sofá de couro, as almofadas fofinhas... tinha certeza que estava ali.

Um click foi ouvido de longe.  
As luzes ligando, cada uma seguida de um novo click, aos poucos o som chegando perto dela. Consultório por consultório recebendo luz.  
O seu seria o próximo, pensou, voltando a pequena sala-recepção onde a luz estaria acesa e facilitaria as coisas para ela e não bateria nas coisas como já havia conseguido em pouco tempo.

Parou, entre as duas salas, expectante.

Nada.

- Certamente não é o meu dia. – Falou raivosa, batendo os pés no chão e indo até a porta com menos problemas do que no outro quarto.

Podia ver a luz invadindo o cômodo, passando sorrateiramente pelas brechas da porta. Por que _só_ a sua sala não tinha luz?

Abriu a porta com força. Só pra dar de cara com o mesmo corredor vazio de minutos atrás. A luz piscando, anunciando uma outra possível queda.

Pedro, o porteiro, com certeza não exagerara quando falou que havia falta de luz a cada cinco e cinco minutos, constatou.

Fechou com brutalidade a porta.

A luz acendeu.

Um sorriso bobo abriu em seu rosto.

Ginny estava pronta para se virar e voltar a sua busca senão fosse por...

- Alguém com medo de escuro? – Ouviu uma voz grossa e rouca falar atrás dela, seu sorriso desaparecendo, virando-se para ver quem estava ali.

No momento em que se virou, não pode ver a cara da pessoa, pois com a mesma facilidade que a luz voltara da primeira vez, ela desapareceu.

Escuro.

- Você sabe, é bem incomum mulheres tão novas como você ficarem andando sozinhas. – Falou casualmente, dando um passo na direção dela.

Ginny se virou novamente, sua mão indo diretamente para a maçaneta da porta, tentando abri-la.

- Tsc tsc tsc... Pensou realmente que eu seria tão descuidado?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Vejo que a educação dos Weasleys já não é a mesma. Não te ensinaram a responder as pessoas quando é feita uma pergunta?

Silêncio.

- Talvez, isso te dê mais alguns momentos de vida. – Disse.

Ginny não podia ver quem falava com ela, mas ao ouvir aquela frase, tinha certeza que um sorriso malicioso estava presente.

- Vamos então, senhorita Ginevra Weasley, falar de algo que você possa saber. – Um passo a frente. – Que perfil montaria para mim? Eu não irei me ofender. – Acrescentou assim que não obteve uma resposta imediata.  
- Não sei. Típico psicopata. – Falou, sua voz quase desaparecendo no ar.  
- Ugh. Típico? – um passo a frente.

Ginny fechou os olhos. Respirando fundo. Sabia que ia morrer. Reabriu os olhos. O castanho claro dos mesmos agora semelhante a chamas ardentes.

- Eu diria, psicopata tipo V. Não é exatamente por um tipo de trauma de infância ou adolescência, mas sim, puro prazer e os 'valores' passados por família onde está descrito que tipo de pessoas e quais pessoas são melhores. Adicionado a sua necessidade de ser manipulado. Acredita que os fins justificam os meios. Em seu caso, livrar-se de todos e qualquer um que não seja capaz de apoiá-lo ou digno do que carrega é mais do que um simples objetivo, quase seu _estilo de vida_. Diferentes de outros tipos, onde o psicopata cria suas próprias regras e planos e, então, os comanda, por conta própria, você precisa ser comandado por alguém, que alguém lhe diga exatamente como deve ser feito, então, colocar em prática.

-Manipulado?

- Em outras palavras, covarde. – Falou. – Alguns usam da possessão uma desculpa para fazer o que suas mentes pedem, você... você precisa se esconder atrás de alguém maior e visivelmente mais esperto.

Três passos a frente. Um arrepio correu por todo seu corpo, em sinal de alerta.

- Eu não estou sozinho aqui hoje, doutora? – Falou, cuspindo as palavras com raiva.  
- Está. – Falou Ginny, se arrepiando, querendo dar alguns passos para trás, a respiração quente dele já batendo em seu rosto gelado e pálido. Ouviu o que seria uma risada fria abafada por ele. Sua coragem mais uma vez a surpreendeu.- Está por que não tinha como fugir ou pagaria. Está aqui, por que alguém o mandou.  
- Você não tem medo de morrer? Ele perguntou controlando o ódio em sua voz.

- Não.

- Do que você tem medo?

Ginny parou por um momento. Em outro caso, junto de um amigo, diria que de diferentes coisas, uma delas, de _como_ iria morrer, mas sabia que ali e agora, não tinha escolha, não tinha saída. Ainda assim, mostrar seu próprio medo, lhe parecia inaceitável.

Conhecera várias pessoas que tinham morrido em batalha com Voldemort e Comensais, todas sempre lembradas por sua coragem e ousadia e ela as admirara, mesmo depois da morte.  
Teriam elas sentindo tanto medo como ela? Pensado em desistir e se entregar? Ou teriam simplesmente estado em uma situação como a dela, parados em frente a um dos representantes da Morte, sem saída, sem volta e ainda sim, os encarando, mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizessem?

Soltou mais uma respiração. Aquela que lhe parecia ser a última. Despedindo-se mentalmente de seus pais e irmãos, contendo as lágrimas e o medo.

_"Algumas vezes,você me assusta, Ginny" A voz de Ron ecoou em sua cabeça. "Mas, você é minha irmã preferida. E não vai se acostumando a ouvir isso todos os dias." _

"Hey, hey, hey! Continua a olhar assim pra minha irmã, e você nunca vai saber o que te acertou." Ameaçaram Fred e George, quando a levavam para a estação King Cross quando daria inicio ao seu sétimo ano.

"Não importa o que acontecer, querida. Eu e seus irmãos sempre estaremos com você." Falou Molly, entre lágrimas, vendo Ginny embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts.  
"É, quem mexer com você, vai ter que se ver comigo." Acrescentou Gui, passando o braço pelos ombros de Molly, confortando-a. "Minha caçulinha preferida."

"Ginny, sua peste! Devolve minha varinha! Você só tem sete anos e não pode...Não aponta essa coisa pra mim! MÃE! Ela está sorrindo como o Fred e o George de novo!"

"Você quer um celefone, Ginny?"

"Você não sente medo, Harry?"  
"De que?"  
"De morrer."  
"Não. Eu tenho medo é de ficar sozinho. De que os que eu me importo,morram."  
"E você não vai deixá-los morrer. Eu sei que não vai."  
"Algumas vezes, eu não tenho tanta certeza."

"Eu gosto muito de você."  
"Eu também gosto de você, Dean."

"Hey! Olha, ele está olhando pra você!"  
"Oh, meu Deus! Ele REALMENTE está olhando pra mim, Parvati!"

"Você me dá trabalho desde pequena...", disse Fred, lembrando-se.

'Você é a menininha mais bonita que eu já vi.'  
'Ela sorriu pra você'  
'Duh! Ela é uma Weasley, idiota. Obiviamente, sabe identificar um cara bonito, engraçado...'  
'Hum...Fred? Ela está fazendo xixi.'  
'E eu aposto que ela não viu ninguém tão boni...Ela o que?'  
'Como você ia dizendo?'  
'Eww...Você é a meninha mais nojenta e má que eu já vi. Ah, não! Por favor, não chora! Não chora! Por favor!'  
'Eu já sei como ela vai sorrir'.

'Seu babaca, não me bate!'  
'Ela está rindo'  
'Uma típica Weasley.'

Fred se juntou a George. Um apertando suas bochechas e o outro, fazendo cócegas.

'Você é o orgulho da família, mas...'  
'Calcinhas penduradas no box não serão permitida'  
'Nem namorados!'

'É,eu te amo também.'

- De nada. – Respondeu. Abrindo um dos famosos sorrisos Weasleys.

_"Eu vou lutar pra que todos os que eu amo não se machuquem. Não sei como. Mas vou."  
"Você é muito corajoso, Harry."  
"Todos somos, Ginny. Todos somos."_

**Nota da Beta: **Me fizeram ficar até às 3 horas da manhã revisando essa fic... Empregada sofre viu... Ainda fiquei pensando tanto na história, q sonhei com ela... ¬¬  
Só pq eu gostei da fic, as pessoas abusam do poder da amizade... É uma coisa...  
Deu trabalho (e olha a demora q foi pra ela escrever esse capítulo), portanto aproveitem... Vai saber quando ela vai atualizar de novo... huahuahuahua...Estou brincando... A fic está muito boa... E a continuação vai ser melhor ainda... (Claro, com uma beta como eu dando idéias)...  
Só isso q queria dizer mesmo... huahuahua... Bjssss

**Nota da Autora: (estupefata)  
**Aff...você dá o capítulo, depois de horas de **muito** cuidado, pra alguém revisar e ainda vem com direito a nota da beta?Pior, ainda fala mal de mim, uma menina tão _pura e inocente_, _incapaz _de levantar a mão para uma barata quanto mais, explorar amigos...Tsc tsc tsc...(assustada)  
Fazer o que, né? Intriga da oposição!

Bem, vamos **aos agradecimentos:**

**Mari (A Beta que me caluniou aí em cima), Granger ,J, Lola, Lizzi MCGuire, MiaGranger28, Yue Alexia ("choro tipo Yoh de Shaman King" ? Não entendi...8-) ), Alícia Spinet, Ângela, Marcx, Juh, Pati, Vânia e Jay Potter Lee.**

**MUITO** obrigada por sua paciência! E continuem comentando, please!


	4. Madness

**Nome:** Resgate para a Vida

**Autora:** Sabrina Potter

**Contato:** drica underline radcliffe arroba yahoo ponto com ponto br

**Nota da Autora:** Quanto mais escrevo essa fic, mas eu gosto dela. Eu só estou chateada pela quantidade de comentários. Que coisa feia! Sete? Depois do trabalho que dá pra escreve-la e planejar? Se continuar assim, eu paro com ela...Ou a mudo para a parte Hr/R...sorriso diabólico e tenham certeza de que eu faria isso.  
**Um aviso IMPORTANTE:** Esse capítulo contém cenas de violência. Não vou especificar qual tipo, mas tem. Eu poderia colocar uma daquelas observações no meio do capítulo, mas acho isso ridículo. Quando você está lendo um livro, você não sai vendo notas do autor até porque acaba com o suspense. Então, vocês podem ler calmamente se resolverem pular essa parte, até por que vocês vão entender o que aconteceu antes de entrar Na Cena – eu particularmente não achei tão forte, mas... E, quando A Cena chegar, o **INÍCIO E FIM **dela estarão _**sublinhado e no itálico**_Então, crianças XD se **só** estiver no itálico o que vocês fazem? Vocês lêem:P**  
**

**Capítulo IV – Madness - Loucura**

_Por que torturar e matar uma pessoa, se há como prolongar o sentimento, matar aquilo o que mais prezam, seus sonhos, esperanças...sua alma?_

_Então, deixo-te aqui, criança. Para ver cada um deles morrer, serem levados para onde não poderá alcançá-lo. Onde o Sol nunca nasce ou a noite chega. Escuridão. É tudo o que precisa ver e saber. E aviso agora para não tentar resistir. Quando tudo a noite chegar, virei com ela. Esperarei até que feche seus olhos para o mundo e iremos nos encontrar, onde tudo começou, voltarei todas as noites, em seus mais doces sonhos, lembrar-te de que nunca estará sozinha novamente._

Aquela realmente não era uma cena que se via todo o dia. Hermione Granger andando apressada pelas ruas de Londres, com passos cada vez mais rápidos e determinados, indo em direção a onde poderia chegar ao Beco Diagonal. Obviamente, os trouxas ao seu redor não tinham nem ao menos uma vaga noção de para onde aquela bela e misteriosa mulher ia. Alguns pensariam que ela estava indo ou voltando de um funeral por sua roupa preta enquanto ela nem ao menos parara para notar o que estava vestindo. Correra para seu quarto depois do choque inicial, batendo a porta com força atrás de si e retirando suas roupas a cada passo que dava em direção a seu closet, automaticamente, pegando a primeira coisa que vira em seu caminho. A longa saia preta, a blusa de lã e gola alta junto das botas de Inverno e seu sobretudo que sempre usava combinando perfeitamente com seu humor e o tempo que caira sobre a cidade.

Prendera seu cabelo em um coque desajeitado, sua varinha escondida no bolso de sua capa e a bolsa debaixo do braço antes de voltar para a sala e chamar Júlia, pedindo-a para que a acompanhasse. Para sua grande felicidade, Júlia parecia ter ouvido seus pensamentos pois se encontrava arrumada na sala a espera de Hermione.

Depois de um pouco de insistir, Júlia convencera Hermione que preocupada da maneira que estava de nada adiantaria aparatar e esquecer metade de seu corpo no apartamento e nem ir de Flu. Já que corria o risco de não se expressar direito e ir parar em lugares diferentes por causa da voz tremula, quase chorosa de Hermione.

Apesar de tudo, esse fora um dos melhores conselhos dados por Júlia. No caminho enquanto dirigia para o centro de Londres (- Eu vou dirigir! Você vai demorar um ano! – brigou Hermione entrando dentro do carro e dando partida ), conseguiu se acalmar. Os Weasleys, e principalmente Molly e Ginny não precisariam encontrá-la preocupada. Não agora.

- Eu vou achar um orelhão para ligar pra casa e avisar ao meu marido que não vou passar lá hoje. – Disse Júlia a amiga, incerta se esta escutara, antes de diminuir o passo e entrar em uma esquina deixando Hermione sozinha em sua corrida contra o tempo.

Só se dera conta das palavras de Júlia quando virou-se para falar com a amiga e então, a realidade a atingiu. Entraria no Beco Diagonal sozinha.

Se não estivesse enganada, naquele instantes os repórteres já estariam parados na frente do hospital com suas maquinas fotográficas, penas e pergaminhos, esperando pelo grande Harry Potter, O Escolhido...se ele já não estivesse lá.

Hermione soltou a respiração que nem percebeu prender desde que pensara em sua entrada no Beco. Há quanto tempo não se encontrava com Harry e Ron? E em que situação tinham que se encontrar, pelo amor de Deus!

Continuou a andar. Seus passos nem tão rápidos ou determinados, enquanto fazia as contas mentalmente. Sua mãe havia falecido em 12 de Junho de 2000, uma segunda-feira. Eles ficaram com ela mais ou menos por um mês antes de brigarem. Voltara a ver Ron em seu aniversário e encontrou os dois juntos no final daquele mesmo ano na Toca, no Natal e Ano Novo. E de resto...só o vira nos jornais algumas vezes, raramente. O mesmo se encaixava a Ron.

Ainda assim, quando algo daquela gravidade acontecia – e Graças a Merlin, não era freqüente e, tinha esperado que nunca mais voltasse a acontecer depois do incidente com seus pais- , ela se via na obrigação de prestar seus pêsames. Não, pêsames não. Ginny não iria morrer, faria tudo ao seu alcance pra que isso não acontecesse. Queria dar apóio como a haviam oferecido quando precisara, mesmo que eles não pudessem desfazer o que estava feito.

Sua necessidade de chegar ao St. Mungus aumentou. Ginny precisava dela e eles também. Não sabia como estava a situação, se eles ao menos já tinham acesso ao quarto de Ginny. E, se conhecesse bem os Aurores, eles não o tinham. Mas ela podia providenciar.

Hermione abriu um pequeno sorriso, um pouco feliz por seu histórico no mundo mágico e seu grande e inacabável desejo de aprender que a rendera conhecimento em várias áreas. Até o desastre que acabara com sua vida, atuara em campos como jornalismo, medicina e na Ordem da Fênix. Não era exatamente uma Auror, mas era tão trabalhoso e perigoso quanto e seus anos de treinamento junto a Lupin, Snape, Moody a faziam sentir como se fosse uma. No entanto, ficou poucos anos nestes. Ajudara Dumbledore dentro e fora do Ministério antes de se afastar por causa dos 'lamentáveis incidentes' a sua família. Três anos em investigações, se infiltrando entre os Comensais, descobrindo códigos e estratégias, perseguindo-os.

No entanto, assim que se mudou para junto de Júlia, trabalhou em um jornal trouxa no centro de Londres que lhe dava tempo o suficiente enquanto começava a investigar o caso de sua mãe. Quando o seu hobby - como preferiu defini-lo-, se tornou cansativo, dedicou-se novamente aos estudos levando consigo suas premiações como melhor jornalista e deixando seus colegas e contatos de trabalho para trás, mesmo sabendo que algum dia eles lhe seriam úteis novamente. Começa então, mais uma aventura de Hermione Granger.

No turno da manhã e parte da tarde, trabalhava em uma pequena livraria perto de sua casa para poder se sustentar já que a idéia de gastar suas economia e de seus pais não a agradava e, a noite, ia pra faculdade de medicina. E como mais uma vez, Hermione foi bem sucedida como melhor aluna e, consequentemente, ótima pediatra.

Era engraçado – e irônico – como tinha há sete anos atrás se apavorado com medicina... como a idéia de ter que salvar a vida de pessoas a assustava. Ou melhor, a idéia de _não_ conseguir salvar a vida de seus pacientes. E lá estava ela, exercendo medicina, ou melhor, pediatria. E, graças a Deus, eram bem mais fáceis de se lidar com adultos, provavelmente por causa da inocência, alegria contagiante e sua maneira sincera de expressar seus sentimentos das crianças.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, pensando. O sorriso de Kathleen, uma de suas pacientes, fazendo-a sorrir. Esse era o caso mais difícil que já tinha pego. Câncer. Sabia que não conseguiria lutar contra a morte dela. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, chegaria o dia que a pequena e pálida menina não estaria em sua cama, esperando-a para contar mais um de seus sonhos, mas estava disposta a fazer os seus dias mais alegres a qualquer custo, diminuir a dor e retardar a doença...por ela, por Kathleen, por seus pais. Cuidar daquelas crianças e, quando resolviam passar para ela, alguns idosos, era quase como tentar se redimir aos olhos de Deus, se é que Este existia e, ao mesmo tempo, era uma forma de desafiar a dor física e mental, principalmente, a morte.

Dentro de si, porém, sabia que esta era uma batalha impossível.

- Senhorita Granger. Há tempo não a vejo por aqui. – A voz de Tom a trouxe de volta a realidade. Hermione levantou a cabeça rapidamente, seus olhos procurando pelo o homem até recaíssem sobre a figura estranha e desagradável de um homem corcunda, com olhos assustados.

- Olá, Tom. Como vai? – Perguntou, educadamente, parando a frente dele.

- Bem, bem, bem. Maus tempos esses. Sem muito movimento. Vai querer um quarto?

- Er...Não, obrigada. Só vim para... – Hermione se calou. Não sabendo se era uma boa idéia.

- A senhorita Weasley? Tragédia essa para os Weasley, não? Esses jornalistas insensíveis...nem ao menos param para tomar algo tanta sua sede por informações. – Resmungou sem respirar antes de dar as costas e desaparecer na direção das escadas.

- É, até mais, Tom.

Pelo menos, ele falou o que eu queria saber. Pensou, antes de colocar o capuz de sua capa sobre seu rosto e começar a descer as ruas do Beco Diagonal.

_Noite do dia 16 de Agosto de 2004_

_- De nada. – Respondeu. Abrindo um dos famosos sorrisos Weasleys._

_  
Juntou toda a força que ainda tinha para, em uma fração de segundos, jogar-se em cima do Comensal a sua frente. Pego desprevenido, este perdeu um pouco de seu equilíbrio, mas sendo mais forte do que a jovem ruiva, devolveu violentamente a mesma estratégia._

Ginny fechou os olhos quando sua cabeça bateu na porta de madeira assim como todo o resto do seu corpo, sua mão indo automaticamente para o lugar onde doía. As lágrimas de dor correndo por seu rosto.

- Pensou que poderia fugir, senhorita Weasley? – Perguntou, suas mãos no pescoço fino e delicado. – Que mania horrível de não responder as pessoas. – Continuou, apertando-o com mais intensidade. Um sorriso brincando em seus lábios enquanto o rosto de Ginny ficava mais vermelho, suas mãos tentando empurrá-lo para longe dela e ao mesmo, tempo, tentando puxar o ar com dificuldade.

- Tire – tentou se esforçar.

- Já um pedido de desculpa? Implorar quando não começamos nem nos divertir? – Disse o Comensal maliciosamente, sua outra mão afastando uma mexa de cabelo do rosto da ruiva antes de começar a deslizar para pelos longos braços.

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de vomitar com aquele homem ali, passando sua mão por seu corpo como se fosse uma prostituta, um brinquedo de diversão, sem poder gritar, lutar.

'Me mate', pediu em pensamento. Sem poder dar som a suas palavras. Não podia arriscar a cair inconsciente ali pela falta de ar. Ele não a deixaria morrer, nem cair desacordada. Ele a queria viva, queria ouvir seu pranto, sentir sua relutância.

- Eu não vou te matar agora. Eu nunca perderia alguém como você. – Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Ginny, passando sua mão calmamente pela perna dela.

- Seu... – Tossiu. Ar. Precisava de ar.

- E como fazemos pra te calar? – Murmurou mais para si do que para ela como uma criança que acaba de ganhar um novo brinquedo e procura suas utilidades, até então largá-la somente para pressionar o seu corpo sobre o dela, tendo certeza de que nenhum milímetro os separaria e, por conveniência, as mãos de Ginny sobre sua cabeça, presas.

Ele sorriu. Preocupada em recuperar o ar,sua vitima não resistiu a seu movimento ou pareceu notar seu repentino prazer, seu sorriso.  
Podia sentir as respirações pesadas dela. O movimento rápido fazia com que o peito dela roçasse no seu rapidamente, excitantemente. Ele aproximou-se de Ginny, como um leão que rodeia a presa, sempre atento. Em seu mórbido prazer, observou as marcas vermelhas no pescoço dela. Encostou sua cabeça na curvatura entre o pescoço e ombro da moça, sentindo seu cheiro. Embriagando-se.

Seu trabalho nunca fora tão divertido ou prazeroso.

Hermione parou petrificada em seu caminho, observando o grupo (grande) de jornalistas a porta do St. Mungus.

'Eu não mereço isso.' Pensou. Bem, Harry já estava lá.

Passou uma mão por seu cabelo, jogando-o pra trás. Não ia conseguir aparatar dentro do Hospital já que feitiços de segurança tinham sido postos lá desde seu sexto ano, e com todos aqueles jornalistas, passar despercebida seria impossível. Era como se eles andassem com detectores de mentira, lembrou as palavras de Julia e o pior de tudo, sua amiga estava certa.

Tirou um óculos da bolsa e os colocou. Arrumou suas roupas, tentando se concentrar para corrida que estaria por começar. Ela respirou fundo, antes de encher seu peito com coragem, Ginny merecia isso dela.

- Olhem!Hermione Granger! – Um dos jornalistas que conversava com o fotografo gritou, interrompendo sua conversa e correndo para perto dela.

A mão de Hermione correu imediatamente para sua varinha. Infeliz! E nem ao mesmo tivera tempo de se preparar como queria.

E como tudo naquele fantástico e ainda assim assustador mundo, todos os jornalistas apareceram como em um passe de mágica ao lado dela, bombardeando-a com perguntas.

- Também a procura de uma visita de Ginny Weasley? – Perguntou uma repórter alta, com olhos claros.

'E que outro motivo me traria aqui.' Mas essas palavras nunca saíram de sua boca, sabendo o escândalo que poderia causar.

- É verdade que ela foi brutalmente...?  
- E Harry Potter? O que ele vai fazer sobre isso?  
- O que_ você_ vai fazer sobre isso?  
- Senhorita Granger, alguma informação...  
- Poderia providenciar...  
- ... que gostaria de dividir conosco?  
- ... Uma coletiva por exemplo ...  
- Harry Potter...  
- Ronald Weasley e  
- Hermione Granger  
- Como está a situação de vocês?  
- Juntos contra Você-Sabe-Quem?  
- O que seus amigos têm a dizer sobre isso?  
- Vocês _continuam_ amigos?

Hermione continuou a andar, pedindo licença algumas vezes e outras, nem se importando até chegar a porta do hospital até que, o que era considerado a última gota d'agua para si, fora perguntado. Viu-se prendendo sua varinha com mais urgência em seu bolso, mas não ousou retirá-la dali e dar inicio a mais uma serie de perguntas como aquela. No entanto, virou-se, com raiva.

Os jornalistas se calaram. Sérios.

- Por mais que eu entenda a profissão de todos vocês, peço respeito a todos aqueles que são amigos de Ginny Weasley, a família e todos os outros presentes aqui para homenageá-la. E, isso inclui, fazer perguntas como essas, simplesmente desnecessárias, quando lá dentro a uma moça jovem precisando de ajuda. Quando há coisas muito mais importantes do que...do que...

- Amizade. – Uma voz rouca e aparentemente cansada falou detrás dela.

Hermione voltou-se rapidamente para o dono da voz, sem nem ao mesmo focá-lo direito, balançando a cabeça em aprovação e gratidão pelo apóio, antes de dirigir-se novamente aos jornalistas.

- Exatamente. Estamos tratando de uma vida e por mais que seja uma boa matéria de jornal e que sejam pagos para fazer isso, lembre-se como seria "ótimo" caso fosse sua irmã ou filha aqui. – Terminou, entrando no hospital e fazendo um sinal para os seguranças para que as portas fossem fechadas. Esses a atenderam prontamente, fechando as portas e colocando feitiços silenciadores na mesma.

A salvo. Respirou aliviada, já podendo agradecer ao estranho que a ajudara mais cedo.

Talvez, nem tão estranho assim.

- Hum..er... – Engoliu em seco - Ron. O-obrigada. – Disse olhando nervosa para os lados. – E como ela está? – Perguntou, não querendo estender a conversa mais do que o necessário.

- Nós só sabemos o que está no Jornal. – Disse. Hermione notando pela primeira vez o rosto e voz triste do homem com cabelos vermelhos fogo a sua frente. – Eles não nos deixaram entrar ainda e nenhum dos médicos chegaram pra falar conosco aqui.

- Eu...Eu sinto muito. – Disse Hermione, dando alguns passos a frente e passando seus braços pela cintura de Ron. Tentando consolá-lo como ele tentara uma vez com ela, e como tinha acontecido a ela, não surgindo muito efeito. Não há consolo o suficiente ou lágrimas quando se sofre.

Os dois deram um passo para longe do outro assim que o abraço se tornou familiarmente estranho.

- Er. O que você estava fazendo aqui? Porque não está...

- Café. Vim tomar um e levar para os outros. – Respondeu indicando com a cabeça a bandeja cheio de copos com diferentes tipos de café sobre um banco onde a havia deixado quando ouviu a voz de Hermione.

- Oh sim. Em que andar vocês estão? – Perguntou, percebendo que ainda estava com óculos escuros e tirando-os.

- Quinto andar. 

- Eu vou encontrá-los lá em um momento, okay? – Avisou antes de pegar o elevador e entrar nele, de costas para Ron, um dos seus _antigos_ melhores amigos.

****

_Ginny fechou os olhos com força, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos e lavando seu rosto das marcas de sangue, seu próprio sangue. Sentia-se traída, abandonada, derrotada. Onde estava Deus? Onde estava a salvação? Haveria, tão rapidamente, sua coragem se esvaído de seu corpo ao primeiro sinal de dor? Era tão fraca assim? Por que tinha sido abandona por todos? O que teria feito para ser castigada de uma forma tão cruel?_

Aprende-se com a profissão e com a vida que não é preciso matar alguém para fazê-lo sofrer. Há formas mais eficiente e eficácias do que isso. Formas mais divertidas.

Cerrou os dentes quando o pé do homem voltou a colidir com seu estomago, fazendo a tossir sangue. Desgraçado.

Encolheu-se, com dor, abraçando a região atingida e tossindo incontrolavelmente durante a primeira brecha da seção de espancamento dele. Agora ela sabia o verdadeiro significado da palavra ódio. Abriu os olhos, procurando seu agressor, o assassino de sua inocência, e lá estava ele, sorrindo para ela – ela podia sentir -, seu rosto ainda coberto pela escuridão, esperando-a que o desafiasse. E era o que mais queria. Queria fazê-lo sentir dor. Não conseguiria, no entanto, fazer sentir a mesma dor que estava vivendo por motivos óbvios, mas queria machucá-lo de qualquer forma, por menor que fosse o ferimento causado. Precisava disso para morrer feliz, quando um pouco de sanidade lhe era reservada.

- Já tão cansada? – Perguntou joelhando ao lado dela, sabendo que não tinha mais força restante e esperaria até que ela recuperasse o mínimo que fosse pro Grand Finale. – Estamos novamente de volta ao mórbido silêncio? – Ele passou sua mão pelo cabelo vermelho fogo dela, sorrindo quase que docemente ao sentir os tremores da jovem antes de fechar sua mão em volta do mesmo e puxá-lo para que ela olhasse em sua direção. – Bem melhor. – Admirou-a, acariciando o rosto dela pela segunda vez aquela noite. – Tão bela, tão indomável. E mais bela ainda quando em sofrimento – Sussurrou, puxando-a para perto e roçando seus lábios pelos ensangüentados dela.

Ela gritou raivosa, mordendo-o e mexendo seus braços e pernas para todos os lados, afastando-o dela, batendo-o. Como um gato, fechou um pouco a mão, usando de suas unhas garras, pronta para ferir. Envolta de escuridão e agachada, tentou controlar sua respiração e assim ouvir os passos e a respiração dele, detectá-lo. Não demorou muito e ouviu, a respiração forte e surpresa, a sua direita. Ela estava pronta, pela primeira vez naquela noite, para ele.

- Alguém perdeu as aulas de boa maneira.

- Alguém vai sentir dor. – Avisou, na mesma voz doentia e séria, levantou as duas mãos dessa vez, em modo de ataque, brincando perigosamente no escuro, até que encontrassem com o rosto do homem a sua frente, suas unhas enterrando-se no rosto dele dolorosamente, marcando-o, desde os olhos até a boca.

O Comensal soltou um grito de dor enquanto Ginny sentia o sangue molhando suas mãos, satisfazendo-a. Não querendo que sua nova e incomum diversão fosse por água abaixo logo no inicio, tentou mais alguns arranhões e socos, antes de chutá-lo com força para longe dela, onde ela sabia que doeria o suficiente.

Dois podem jogar esse jogo, pensou.

Sobre suas pernas tremulas e machucadas, virou na direção de sua sala, correndo para ela e fechando e trancando, e em seguida, encostando suas costas nela, ouvindo atrás de si o gemido de dor e raiva do Comensal.

Respirou. Ela daria trabalho. Precisava. Por todos, por ela. Por seus últimos minutos de paz até que ele encontrasse a varinha ou arrombasse a porta. Seus últimos minutos para tentar se salvar. Por seus últimos minutos até que a loucura tomasse conta. 

- A senhorita não é médica aqui então, trate de manter seu tom de voz baixo e se pôr em seu lugar como um visitor e não um membro da equipe. – Gritou Charlie Bank.

Hermione abriu um sorriso, satisfeita. Sentou-se na ponta de sua cadeira, cruzando as pernas. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse milímetros de distancia do coordenador geral da Ala onde Ginny se encontrava.

- O único a gritar aqui, é o senhor. – Falou, docemente e com um pingo de malicia escondido em seu tom, respirando fundo como se falasse com uma criança, continuou. – O que o senhor acharia se eu fosse lá, onde estão todos aqueles jornalistas de todos os jornais do mundo e deixar escapar, acidentalmente, é claro, que a família não sabe de nada sobre sua caçula, de que o senhor negou uma visita a Harry Potter. Ou melhor, que o senhor, se julgou melhor do que todos, inclusive do poder do garoto-que-sobreviveu. Ah, por favor, me deixe corrigir, não estamos falando de nenhuma criança aqui. O Homem-Que-Sobreviveu, eu queria dizer. – Hermione sorriu assim que as feições do homem mudaram de raiva para surpresa e então, terror.

Ajeitou-se em sua cadeira e pegou sua bolsa que estava sobre seu colo. Abriu-a e tirou dela um batom e espelho. Retocou seu batom, olhando algumas vezes rapidamente para o homem, estupefato, a sua frente, antes de fechar o espelho e guardá-lo junto a sua caixinha de batom na bolsa.

Ela abafou um bocejo, olhou mais uma vez para Charlie e sorriu.

- Bem, por mais que seja adorável ficar aqui conversando com você, eu tenho que ir. Uma coletiva está a minha espera. – Disse casualmente indo para a porta e seu sorriso, agora fora do alcance de Charlie, aumentando.

Hermione Granger nunca falhava.

Como se alguém o acordasse de seu transe, Charlie pegou o telefone,fitando as costas de uma das mais conhecidas bruxas de sua época.

- Valéria? Por favor, avise a equipe que está cuidando da senhorita Weasley que quem está no comando agora é a senhorita Hermione Jane Granger. É para deixarem-na ter acesso a toda as informações do caso até agora e, ela está com minha autorização pra fazer qualquer mudança, inclusive, de membros. – Ordenou antes de perder um pouco da formalidade de sua voz e pedir, ainda nervoso – Mande também um Uísque pra minha sala.

- Em um minuto, senhor Banks.

Sem se virar, Hermione disse:

- Uma ótima manhã, chefe.

_As batidas na porta se tornavam mais intensas a cada secundo.O tempo estava correndo rápido, contra ela. Talvez fosse o seu estado emocional e físico, mas ali, encostada na porta que parecia a qualquer momento, despencar sobre sua cabeça, e de frente para o relógio de parede que poderia não ver, mas sabia que estava ali, sentia como se a cada vez que seu pendulo balançava, contando menos um minuto para um novo dia, um dia que talvez ela já não pertenceria mais, seu coração batia mais forte em seu peito, desesperado._

Seu antes tão procurado sono não voltava para ela. Não podia parar de pensar que, talvez, se fechasse os olhos e conseguisse dormir, tudo aconteceria como nas noites que passara quando criança, assustada pelo monstro que sairia de seu armário ou debaixo da cama e antes que percebesse, acabava pegando no sono e no dia seguinte, abriria os olhos para se dar de cara com raios de sol e passarinhos cantando do lado de fora de sua janela sem nada para amedrontá-la. Talvez, se dormisse agora, acordasse no outro dia pra constatar que fora somente um pesadelo, ou quem sabe, nunca mais acordaria e ele a deixaria em paz?

Todos aqueles pensamentos não faziam nada, além de lembrá-la que eram somente desejos de uma pessoa assustada e sozinha. Seus mais profundos e sinceros desejo e que, por mais que os quisesse para se tornar realidade, eles não iriam.

A esperança havia sido perdida ali como tudo mais que estava prestes a também se perder.

Levantou-se, tremendo por causa de seu silencioso no entanto forte choro e foi caminhando até sua mesa. Sentou-se em sua cadeira de couro, passando a mão por seus braços e então, pela mesa. Sorrindo a lembrança de como ficara saltitante no dia que os tinha visto entrar naquela sala e um homem falara "Entrega para o consultório de Ginevra Weasley". Tudo estava tão distante. Parecia que haviam se passados anos, décadas, desde aquele dia.

Olhou para o telefone sobre sua mesa. Tentara fazer com que funcionasse várias vezes e nada.

Levantou-se, agora indo para a prateleiras cheio de livros, sua mão deslizando de livro por livro, acariciando-os. Livros que guardavam ali fatos, histórias, teses. Livros que relera mais de um milhão de vezes e notava agora, poderiam estar contando sua história.

Fechou os olhos, cansada de chorar e ainda assim, a única coisa que lhe parecia haver para fazer e um pouco ressentida de sua profissão. Aqueles livros também relatavam como era difícil uma pessoa se recuperar de um grande trauma e o que acontecia aquelas que não o conseguia, falavam o que poderia levar uma pessoa ao suicídio ou a ser um marginal. Não, marginal não. Ele era mais do que isso. O demônio em pessoa.

O que Hermione faria naquela situação? Provavelmente, sua amiga nunca cometeria um erro tão estúpido e talvez, já estivesse longe dali e não encurralada como ela.

- Querida, não pode ficar presa aí para sempre. Você sabe que eu vou te pegar. Esse jogo, você não vai ganhar.

Seu corpo se estremeceu ouvindo aquela voz, aquela risada. O que não daria para matá-lo, para ouvi-lo suplicando, para ouvi-lo gritar.

Começou a tatear as paredes, procurando a janela. Ele não seria tão burro de...? Não, ele não seria.

Puxou as cortinas, sentindo o vidro e vendo as luzes dos postes e o prédio em frente ao dela onde uma empregada limpava o cômodo, mas o vidro não abriria, nem seria seu grito a alcançaria. E ela amaldiçoou. Desde o inicio da bruxaria a família daquele comensal.

Não havia salvação.

Olhou mais uma vez para a tentadora janela e então, para o chão. Se não conseguisse gritar, mas ao menos, abri-la, se libertar. Abriu um sorriso melancólico. Se libertar e voar, por breves secundo. E a sua primeira idéia mais desesperada passou por sua cabeça. Suicídio.

- Eu vou te pegar. – Ouviu o comensal cantarolar.

Era agora ou nunca. Qualquer objeto, qualquer forte o suficiente para cortá-la.

- Você está sentindo minha falta?

Silenciosamente, voltou para sua mesa, pegando uma tesoura. Se estava forte o suficiente para se matar, talvez, estivesse para matá-lo também.  


_- Eu prometo que essa ser a melhor noite da sua vida.Nem ao menos Potter lhe deu tanto prazer. – Riu, parado a porta – Não é isso que garotas selvagens gostam?_

- Mãe, porque o cachorrinho que o papel me deu não está se mexendo?  
- Ele caiu do quinto andar, o que você queria?- Perguntou Ron atrás de Molly.  
- Isso é chamado suicídio. – Comentou Fred ao lado de George que riu.  
- O que é suicídio? Qualquer um pode fazer isso? – Perguntou puxando a manga da blusa de sua mãe antes de se esconder atrás dela, seus olhos enchendo-se de lagrimas pelo amigo perdido.  
- Suicídio não é o caso aqui, querida. É quando...hum...uma pessoa se mata.  
- Pulando?  
- Hum. Também. Há outras formas, mas você não pode fazer isso, é pecado.  
- Porque as pessoas fazem?  
- Por que elas não tem uma mãe pra protegê-las.  
- E você vai estar comigo?  
Molly abaixou-se para encarar o rosto da filha, sorrindo docemente.  
- Sempre.

- Querida, coloque suas roupas. Eu estou entrando.

Ginny deixou sua tesoura cair e se jogou no chão, comprimindo seus joelhos contra seu peito, chorando descontroladamente.

O primeiro passo para a loucura já tinha sido dado.

Não viu quando a porta foi escancarada ou tentou ver o rosto do homem que tanto odiava ser iluminado por sua varinha. Só se deu conta do que tinha acontecido quando ele parou a sua frente, levantando-a brutalmente somente por sua mão envolta de seu pescoço e seus lábios frios encostaram nos dela. A varinha sendo jogada longe, partindo-se e acabando com a luz antes radiada pela mesma como seu único fio de esperança. Parou ali, imóvel, chorando silenciosamente tentando bloquear sua mente do agora e lembrar-se do passado, dos sorrisos, dos momentos felizes enquanto ele a usava. Percorria seu corpo como um animal, rasgando sua roupa e sentindo seu corpo. Matando-a pouco a pouco, fazendo-a de seu objeto de prazer.

Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo quando os lábios dele tocaram seus seios e suas mãos percorreram seu órgão e exploravam.

Nojo. Era a única coisa que podia sentir. 

Sua cabeça bateu no chão duro fazendo que mais lágrimas viessem a seus olhos. Sentiu as duas mãos grosas e rudes se posicionarem sobre seus joelhos antes de afastarem-nos para que dessem passagem a ele.

Recebeu socos e tapas enquanto ele a mandava gemer, simulasse um prazer inexistente, mas continuou, como se em outro mundo, mas ainda ciente do que se passava ali. Não, esse prazer,ele não teria.

No lugar que tinha feito de segunda casa, onde passara os melhores momentos de sua vida profissional e onde seus sonhos tinham sido realizados, que via cada um deles desmoronando, um por um, fitando o teto onde as imagens de um corpo sem vida e de um animal eram projetados. Morria ali a cada vez que ele a adentrava impiedoso a procura de seu prazer doentio e insaciável, a cada vez que ele gemia em seu ouvido e elogiava seu corpo, enquanto ela se perdia dentro da sua própria mente, dentro de um novo mundo que criava onde nada e ninguém mais existia, somente escuridão.

Ele parou, ainda em cima dela, dentro dela. Feliz por violá-la.

- Eu nunca me diverti tanto. Espero que tenha se divertido tanto quanto eu. – Disse, levantando-se e colocando sua calça preta novamente.

Andou até a sala e pegou a tesoura que vira que ela tinha deixado cair, e a colocou sobre a mão de Ginny.  


_- Agora, você pode ter a sua diversão. – Ele voltou se deitar sobre o corpo nu, passando sua língua dentre o vale dos seios dela, pelo pescoço e então, contornando os lábios vermelhos. Levantou-se e deu mais um chute próximo as costelas._

- Bons sonhos. – Desejou antes de fechar a porta e sair.

Ginny fechou sua mão sobre a tesoura, ainda fitando o teto, aos poucos, se encolhendo e abraçando seu corpo sujo e machucado.

Em sua mente desolada e também, violentada, podia ainda ver, como um filme que nunca acaba, as sombras de seu corpo e do homem que lhe destruira. Podia vê-lo novamente, ainda podia senti-lo, sentir o cheiro a mistura de seu suor e seu perfume desagradável, sentir o roçar de seu corpo no dela.

Estava revivendo cada minuto a cada respiração. A cada lágrima.

Apertou a tesoura contra seu pulso a tempo de ver seu sangue lembrando-a de que ainda estava viva, mas parou antes que maiores danos fossem causados, já sentindo-se fraca o suficiente para dormir. Um sorriso fraco e insano apareceu em seu rosto ao pensamento. Dormir. Com sorte, para sempre, onde ele nunca mais a encontraria, onde ninguém mais a tocaria. 

Ouvindo ao longe clicks da luzes dos corredores e salas sendo religadas, abraçou-se com mais força enquanto a chuva caia violentamente. Os Deuses tinham visto-a agora e choravam. Choravam pela inocência, pelos sonhos perdidos.

Uma lágrima vermelha escorreu pelo seu rosto marcado antes que fechasse os olhos pela última vez para o mundo sano que conhecia, o sono não cheio de lembranças daquela noite ou qualquer outra chegando lhe apresentava dois novos amigos dentro de seu novo mundo: loucura e escuridão.

Talvez, se não tivesse se rendido tão prontamente aos braços de Morfeu, tivesse visto a luz de sua sala ligar e o telefone tocar. Mas onde estava, talvez's não existiam mais e não veria mais do que precisava ver e agora se encontrava onde tinha sido deixada no momento que aquela mesma luz fora desligada.  
  
Na escuridão.

Am I hiding in the shadows?  
**(Será que estou Escondido nas sombras?)**

_Are we hiding in the shadows?  
**(Será que todos estamos escondidos nas sombras?)**_

**N/A: Ok, eu fiquei bastante satisfeita com esse capitulo já que eu nem consigo escrever uma NC17 é certamente um grande passo. Então...COMENTEM! Eu escrevo, amo escrever, mas se eu já to publicando, ler uns comentários não fazem mal a ninguém, certo?**

Antes que eu me esqueça, as músicas são 'One last breath' e 'Don't stop dancing' do Creed, respectivamente.

beijos - Dri


	5. Lost

**Nome: Resgate para a Vida  
****Autora: Sabrina Potter (Drica)  
****Nota da Autora:** Bem, depois daquele rápido – sim, eu sei que rápido é apelido – flashback do que aconteceu com a Ginny, eu tomo as rédeas de novo pra continuar com a história.  
As duvidas serão esclarecidas aos poucos. Desculpa pela demora. XD  
Boa leitura.

ooooooo------oooooo-------oooooo-------

_**No último capítulo:** _

_- A senhorita não é médica aqui então, trate de manter seu tom de voz baixo e se pôr em seu lugar como um visitor e não um membro da equipe. – Gritou Charlie Bank. _

_Hermione abriu um sorriso, satisfeita. Sentou-se na ponta de sua cadeira, cruzando as pernas. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse milímetros de distancia do coordenador geral da Ala onde Ginny se encontrava._

_- O único a gritar aqui, é o senhor. – Falou, docemente e com um pingo de malicia escondido em seu tom, respirando fundo como se falasse com uma criança, continuou. – O que o senhor acharia se eu fosse lá, onde estão todos aqueles jornalistas de todos os jornais do mundo e deixar, acidentalmente, é claro, que a família não sabe de nada sobre sua caçula, de que o senhor negou uma visita a Harry Potter. Ou melhor, que o senhor, se julgou melhor do que todos, inclusive do poder do garoto-que-sobreviveu. Ah, por favor, me deixe corrigir, não estamos falando de nenhuma criança aqui. O Homem-Que-Sobreviveu, eu queria dizer. – Hermione sorriu assim que as feições do homem mudaram de raiva para surpresa e então, terror._

_Ajeitou-se em sua cadeira e pegou sua bolsa que estava sobre seu colo. Abriu-a e tirou dela um botam e espelho. Retocou seu batom, olhando algumas vezes rapidamente para o homem, estupefato, a sua frente, antes de fechar o espelho e guardá-lo junto a sua caixinha de batom na bolsa._

_Ela abafou um bocejo, olhou mais uma vez para Charlie e sorriu._

_- Bem, por mais que seja adorável ficar aqui conversando com você, eu tenho que ir. Uma coletiva está a minha espera. – Disse casualmente indo para a porta e seu sorriso, agora fora do alcance de Charlie, aumentando._

_Hermione Granger nunca falhava._

_Como se alguém o acordasse de seu transe, Charlie pegou o telefone,fitando as costas de uma das mais conhecidas bruxas de sua época._

_- Valéria? Por favor, avise a equipe que está cuidando da senhorita Weasley que quem está no comando agora é a senhorita Hermione Jane Granger. É para deixarem-na ter acesso a toda as informações do caso até agora e, ela está com minha autorização pra fazer qualquer mudança, inclusive, de membros. – Ordenou antes de perder um pouco da formalidade de sua voz e pedir, ainda nervoso – Mande também um Uísque pra minha sala._

_- Em um minuto, senhor Banks._

_Sem se virar, Hermione disse:_

_- Uma ótima manhã, chefe._

ooooooo------oooooo-------oooooo-------

**Lost**

- Vamos lá, Julia. Atende esse telefone. Rápido! – Pediu Hermione, sua voz não passando de um leve sussurro. Ela se sentou na tampa do vaso e encarou a porta de madeira, seus olhos passando rapidamente pelas pichações enquanto seu pé batia incansavelmente no chão.

Repreendeu um grito de alegria ao pensar que sua amiga tinha finalmente atendido, somente para se deparar com um aviso eletrônico:

_"O telefone em questão deve estar fora de área ou desligado. Por favor, tente mais tarde."_

'_O telefone está fora de área ou desligado? Merda!',_ pensou. Ao fundo da sua mente, fazendo um lembrete para repreender Julia quando a encontrasse.

_Por falar nisso...para onde ela foi?_

Hermione Granger realmente não trabalhava sob pressão.

Escondeu o rosto em suas mãos soadas, pensando. Julia tinha tido algo ... algo sobre ligar pra casa quando tinham se separado. E se ela não conseguisse encontrá-la? Hermione não queria entrar na sala com os Weasleys e Harry sozinha.

Ela precisava de alguém...alguma pilastra.

Olhou o relógio.

10:45AM

Á uma hora da tarde, em outras circunstancias, era aberto o horário de visita. Ela precisava de tempo para conversar com o médico ou médica que estava cuidando de Ginny. Ela precisava ver a equipe. Precisava de detalhes com os Aurores.

Ela não podia, de forma alguma, perder tempo. Ela não podia perder tempo, no banheiro de um hospital, se sentindo como uma adolescente prestes a entrar na nova sala de aula.

Respirando fundo, pegou o celular e o jogou dentro da bolsa e se levantou. Arrumando as roupas e passando uma mão pelo cabelo. Abriu a porta e viu seu próprio reflexo no espelho principal do banheiro, se aproximou, examinando-se mais de perto.

Conseguia ver uma mulher de pouco mais de 20 anos, com olhos desolados, lacrimejantes, semblante preocupado seguido de bochechas vermelhas por causa do nervosismo no rosto pálido, quase doentio, cansado, assustado. Assustada. Era assim que estava. Com tantas perguntas em sua cabeça, com tantas coisas ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo.

Fechou os olhos. Treinando sua própria respiração.

'Água', pensou assim que reabriu os olhos e já se inclinando, abrindo a torneira e molhando o rosto.

Alivio.

Doce, porém passageiro, alivio.

Voltando-se mais uma vez para o espelho, se olhou; o vermelho começava a desaparecer aos pontos, constatou.

Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio: 10:55AM.

Era bom que encontrasse com Julia no caminho para o quinto andar, pensou secando o rosto com um papel toalha e então, jogando-o longe antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu a secretária que antes ouvira Banks chamar de Valéria.

- Um minuto. – Pediu a secretária contornando sua mesa em um piscar de olhos e alcançando Hermione, que não parara um segundo sequer. – É bom saber que... – Parou ofegante – quem comandava a equipe da senhorita Weasley era o Brian. Brian...Brian alguma coisa. Muito bom. Porém, você não gostaria de pisar no calo dele, se bem que, - Valéria parou mais uma vez para respirar, enquanto Hermione apertava o botão, chamando o elevador. – Se bem que, a senhorita já o fez. Ele vai ficar furi...

- Muito obrigada, Va – Hermione leu o nome no crachá para confirmar – Valeria, mas eu posso te garantir que ele não gostaria de pisar no meu também. Então...

A porta do elevador abriu e antes que Hermione pudesse dizer algo, Julia saiu dele e segurou seu braço, puxando-a para dentro.

- O que você estava fazendo? – Uma perguntou para a outra, o tom de urgência mutuo.

Elas pararam. Trocando um sorriso.

A porta do elevador começou a se fechar antes que Valeria com a boca aberta pudesse falar alguma coisa, mas claramente impedida antes que qualquer som saísse de sua boca.

- Procurando você. – Responderam juntas.

Hermione apertou o botão do quinto andar e seus olhos foram para a pequena tela alguns centímetros a sua frente: Nono Andar.

- Para onde estamos indo, Hermione? – Perguntou Júlia apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Julia, eu estou pedindo meu presente de Natal mais cedo.

- Hermione... – Começou, em um tom de alerta.  
- Eles me deixaram tomar a frente do caso da Ginny.

- Ahm? Mas como? Isso é brilhante!

- Eu explico depois. O que importa é: eu não vou poder.

Júlia levantou a sobrancelha e largou o braço de Hermione e imediatamente dando um passo para trás.

- Não por tanto tempo como eu gostaria. – A morena acrescentou vendo a reação de sua companheira.

Oitavo andar.

- Então, por que...?

- Eu preciso saber de como ela está. A família não sabe de nada. Eu sou a única saída.

_Sempre a luz no fim do túnel_, pensou Júlia.

- O que você vai faz...?

- A questão é: O que _você_ vai fazer.

Júlia balançou a cabeça veemente, recuando, suas costas batendo na parede do elevador como um animalzinho encurralado.

_E os amigos nos colocam em cada situação_, não pode deixar de ouvir seu pensamento dizer.

- Hermione, eu sou formada em pediatria...

- E você foi iniciada em psicologia também. Ju, olha pra mim, você não vai estar sozinha! Ela está sensível e, e...e a parte mais difícil foi tratada, eu acredito. Você não precisa ficar aqui 24horas! Acredite em mim, nenhum trabalho como o que você procura iria te oferecer isso – Hermione tentou convencer. - Ela...ela é como...como um bichinho assustado agora.

Julia tentou segurar uma risada. Alguns poucos anos com Hermione era tudo o que bastava para saber que:

Hermione Granger não a chamava de Ju em muitas ocasiões;

Ar angelical e olhar doce nunca são seguidos de boa coisa;

Ela nunca desiste;

Sétimo Andar.

Estremeceu e voltou sua atenção rapidamente para a amiga antes que outra pergunta surgisse:

- Me ouve. Isso...isso vai ser ótimo pra sua carreira. É uma ótima experiência. Requer o mesmo cuidado, dedicação, paciência. Por favor, não faz isso comigo...

- Não faça isso com você? Olha o que você está fazendo comigo! Eu tenho minhas filhas pra cuidar no final de semana e alguns dias da semana também, você sabe!

- Eu alguma vez mencionei que a Ginny amava criança? E a família dela...a família dela vai oferecer apóio a você também...total apóio. Por favor...Os Weasley são a família mais companheira, amorosa, carinhosa que você poderia encontrar em um milhão de anos!

Sexto andar.

- Hermione, você sabe como é difícil para eu entrar com isso agora. Eu ainda estou estudando.

- Eu sempre vou estar lá pra você. Seja pra estudar ou vir pra cá.

- 'Mione!  
- Os relatórios estarão na minha mão daqui alguns minutos. Há uma equipe pra ela, sendo que eu quero alguém que eu confie ...

- Obrigada – interrompeu Julia.

- De nada...e, bem...alguém lá dentro...da minha confiança. Não vai ficar muito pesado. Eu juro. E, qualquer coisa, a parte mais pesada, eu me encarrego dela.

Hermione olhou para Julia. Estavam no quinto andar. A porta do elevador começando a se abrir.

Nervosismo tomou conta de seu corpo quando Júlia não abriu a boca pra falar nada. Olhou para fora do elevador, uma senhora se preparava para entrar.

- Um minuto, por favor. – Pediu Hermione apertando o botão para as portas se fecharem; desespero visível em seus olhos.

- Eu não vou prometer nada. – Julia disse pausadamente. – Mas vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance.- Ela pensou por um momento, antes de voltar a falar com um pequeno sorriso – Humm..Isso soou como uma promessa, não foi?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, afirmando. Um grato sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto antes de jogar-se em cima de Julia em um abraço rápido, mas amigável.

- Você parece uma das minhas filhas agindo dessa forma. – Julia disse respondendo o abraço;

As duas se separaram, Hermione arrumando a roupa e respirando fundo, acalmando-se, durante isso, Julia mudava suas roupas para um conjunto branco de calça, blusa e por cima um jaleco.

Os sorrisos e feições de alívio sendo recolocados por um perfil de duas verdadeiras profissionais que mais tarde faria Júlia se arrepender de não ter tirado uma foto.

- Você comanda. – Julia murmurou, segurando o botão para manter as portas do elevador abertas, mas se posicionando atrás de Hermione. – Eu estou bem atrás de você. – Ela disse, tentando soar o mais reconfortante possível.

Hermione fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça em um obrigada silencioso antes de sair do elevador; A cabeça erguida, o rosto sério. Tentando manter somente um pensamento na cabeça: Ginny.

_- Eu quero saber como a minha filha está! – Gritou o Arthur Weasley, o rosto no mesmo tom que seu cabelo. Atrás dele, Molly Weasley chorava envolvida nos braços de seus filhos mais velhos, Carlinhos e Gui._

Hermione indicou o caminho para Julia ao ouvir o som dos gritos e um choro abafado ao fundo.

- Senhor! Agora eu preciso resolver um problema do Hospital e direção da equipe que está com a sua filha. Não posso dar nenhuma informação sobre o caso agora. – Hermione ouviu a voz forte e indiferente ao pedido do pai se aproximando. Uma raiva brotando em seu peito enquanto dobrava o corredor.

Em uma quase mania, estalou o pescoço. Se preparando.

Podia ver, ao fundo, os gêmeos posicionados estrategicamente ao lado do pai. Fred tentando acalmar o pai enquanto Jorge ameaçava se jogar em cima do médico. Um pouco mais afastado, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasleys conversavam, controlando o nível de suas voz.

Um por um foi redirecionando sua atenção para a causa do novo barulho enquanto Hermione se aproximava. O som do salto de suas botas cada vez mais se intensificando conforme seus passos se tornavam mais determinado e sua fúria - com o médico que já sentia um grande desprezo – ia aumentando.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha e inclinou um pouco seu pescoço para ver quem se aproximava. A má iluminação do corredor não deixava com que visse o rosto do novo visitor.

- Você tem permissão para estar aqui? – Perguntou, quem Hermione presumia pelo o que ouvira a pouco, ser Brian. O coordenador da equipe que Valéria falou mais certo.

"Concentre-se". Pensou a tempo de ouvir Júlia dizer a mesma coisa ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Eu... – Hermione deu um passo em direção a luz, estendendo a mão - Eu sou Hermione Granger. Creio que já tenha sido informado que eu estou no comando a partir de agora.

Brian, como os outros presentes na sala de espera, continham o mesmo olhar chocado e até duvidoso.

- Hermione? Eu sabia que você viria, querida. – Disse Molly se levantando e estendendo os braços para receber a segunda filha em um abraço caloroso, mas Hermione levantou a mão e a postou entre ela e Molly, pedindo-a silenciosamente para parar.

- Sra. Weasley, por favor, - Desviou os olhos pela primeira vez de Brian e virou-se para Molly – eu falarei com a senhora depois. Não posso assegurar quando, mas eu voltarei e direi o que for possível sobre a paciente.

Hermione voltou sua atenção para Brian já sabendo que, se encontrasse com os olhos decepcionados da Sra. Weasley, seu escudo iria cair.

- Seu nome é...? – Pediu enquanto ele olhava para sua mão com desgosto e não a cumprimentando.

- Brian. Brian Minogue.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo – disse, a mentira em sua voz não passando desapercebida – Essa daqui, - disse dando um passo para o lado – é Júlia Hilton. Ela também faz parte da equipe. – Esclareceu rapidamente esperando para que houvesse uma saudação, mas só um mero balançar de cabeça em reconhecimento a presença de um com outro. – Agora que as apresentações estão feitas, acredito que você queira me levar até a paciente e os relatórios como ao resto da equipe. – Terminou, plantando um sorriso frio e calculista vendo Brian registrar tudo que tinha dito com hesitação e raiva antes de virar-se e guiá-las.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Bom, isso claramente foi inesperado – Disse Jorge largando os braços do pai, olhando de boca aberta enquanto Hermione e a outra médica a qual não tinha ouvido o nome se afastarem.

- Por que ela não falou comigo? Será que foi algo que eu fiz de errado? – Perguntou Molly sentando-se lentamente no sofá de espera, quebrando seu transe e dos outros.

- Isso era o que eu ia dizer quando voltei lá de baixo, quando fui pegar o café. Eu a vi entrando, mas entrando sozinha no hospital. Toda imprensa está lá embaixo, parecem urubus cercando a carniça. Nojento. – Comentou Ron se pondo ao lado da mãe e segurando as suas mãos na dele.

- Eu acho que Hermione não está chateada com você, Molly. Você não fez nada contra ela, mas você sabe, profissionalismo. – Arthur tentou dizer como consolo.

- E pelo visto, ela não foi muito bem recebida aqui. – Expôs Carlinhos pegando seu copo de café também, todos os outros, com a exceção de Harry que ainda encarava o lugar onde ela tinha estado segundos atrás, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

- Ela está...distante. – Observou Fred colocando o pai sentado em uma cadeira por perto.

Molly abafou um novo soluço.

- Hermione é como uma filha para mim, é difícil vê-la assim, se afastando de nós, mas isso não importa agora. Ela está aqui e vai pegar o caso da minha filha; Não quero nenhum de vocês discutindo com ela ou qualquer coisa do gênero perto de mim. Agora, - ela disse, sua voz se arrastando com o cansaço – nós precisamos só rezar que Ginny vai ficar bem e que Hermione não mudou tanto do que costumávamos conhecer. Talvez, - acrescentou depois de muito pensar – as nossas duas meninas não estão _perdidas._

Numa sala não muito distante dali, Hermione Granger e Júlia Hilton se sentavam juntas, duas pastas pretas a sua frente enquanto a folheavam com cuidado, lendo-a e tentando também se concentrar no que o médico a sua frente dizia. Uma vez ou outra, erguendo os olhos para o telão que, de informação a informação, mostrava fotos da cena do crime junto com estado da paciente e quando o faziam, só um pensamento vinha a sua cabeça: crueldade realmente existia. E estavam diante delas, nua e fria.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **

Eu sei que demorei! Como também sei que foi bem pequeno esse capítulo quanto em relação aos outros, mas eu acho que adquiri aquela coisa de filmes e novelas de simplesmente enrolar mais um pouco antes de entrar em algo mais "emocionante" ou bem ... até esclarecedor. XD  
**  
Respondendo:**

**Miri,** por mais que eu queira te dizer e explicar tudo que passa pela minha cabeça com relação a essa fic, não posso.Quando você lê um suspense, você tem que ficar confusa para então, entender o romance, não? Então, vou ter que torturar mais um pouquinho. E a ligação dos casos vem em um ou dois capítulos, ainda quero tratar esse caso da Ginny mais um pouco.

**may33** pra dizer a verdade, eu também não gosto muito da sinopse não, mas obrigada tanto pelo comentário quanto pela dica! Quando a inspiração recair sobre mim, eu a mudo e aí você diz o que achou, ok? Obrigada!

**Elizabeth Sophie III**, nããooooo! Comente mais! Escreva uma página de review e pode ter certeza que essa escritora aqui não se importará ou muito menos vai achar besteira!  
De qualquer forma, não entendi o por quê do seu medo, nenhum autor vai cortar sua cabeça fora, moça! Pelo menos, eu acho que não. Fiquei um pouquinho fora dessa vida e não sei se já é moda esse tipo de reação com os leitores, mas eu espero que não! Mas de qualquer forma, sinto-me lisonjeada de ter um review sua!

**Jessy,** obrigada pelo comentário! E ah! Que bom que o último capítulo teve esse impacto em você! Era exatamente o que eu queria! Que alguém alcançasse a intensidade do que estava se passando! Mas então...Mais que Uma Conquista...nhai...minha vida não anda nem tão hilária ou eu tenho estado com inspiração para escrevê-la...Então, acho que tenho que me desculpar com você e com quem a lê por que querida, acho que vai demorar um tantinho pra ela voltar.

Obrigada. Até o próximo capítulo que eu espero não demorar muito. 8-)


	6. Fix You

**Nome: **Resgate para a Vida  
**Autora: **Sabrina Potter (Dri)  
**Disclaimer: Personagens e universo pertencem a J.K Rowling.  
**

**CHAPTER 6 – Fix You**

**(Ainda 17 de Agosto de 2005)**

- Esse é o motivo pelo qual não deixamos pessoas de fora ou que estão emocionalmente envolvidas com os pacientes entrarem para as equipes – Disse Bryan vendo o rosto pálido de Hermione enquanto a mesma se levantava e ia em direção a porta.

Talvez, se fosse outra situação, Julia teria rido por aquilo ter sido tão ambíguo,mas agora a única coisa que se importava era ver se Hermione estava bem e assim o fez.

- Mione?

- Só um minuto. – Disse abrindo a porta e saindo.

Olhou para o final do corredor onde uma família esperava ansiosamente por notícias da filha, lembrou-se então de como as duas já tinham sido tão próximas e, antes que pudesse notar, flashes do que tinha acontecido com a sua mãe também passaram por sua cabeça. Rápidos, porem de efeitos inigualáveis.

Pensativa, olhou para o outro final do corredor. Este lado, sem passagem alguma e certamente, onde o quarto de Ginny estaria. Apesar de uma grande parte sua pedir para ir vê-la, para abraçá-la e dizer que tudo estava bem pois agora ela estava ali para ajudá-la, outra parte mais racional, seu cérebro, dizia que era incapaz de vê-la. Pelo menos, não agora. Havia esse outro seu terço que ameaçava vir a qualquer momento. O lado em que ela colocaria a mão na frente da boca, tapando-a e correria para o banheiro. Choque e nojo tomando conta.

No entanto, não optou por nenhum dos dois. Abaixou-se com as mãos no joelho e a cabeça baixa, respirando com dificuldade, tentando se recompor. Ela não queria voltar na sala, apesar de ser preciso. Ela queria ir até os Weasleys, abraçar Molly e chorar desesperadamente, chorar incansavelmente como Ginny deve ter feito durante tal...tal...ela não encontrava palavras para descrever tal ato.

Levantou-se, erguendo-se como nada tivesse acontecido. Outros também não detectariam a tristeza ou raiva que corria por todo seu corpo, passeando como suas veias, invadindo seu sistema. Notariam, entretanto, caso chegassem perto o suficiente e olhassem dentro dos olhos dela e vissem que agora, olhos castanhos, quase caramelos, tinha um tom incomum de preto.

Como da primeira vez que entrara no andar, o seu salto colidia com o mármore e toda vez, causando barulho e, automaticamente, fazendo que as pessoas voltassem sua atenção para ela. Quando chegara, o som do salto encontrando o chão tinha um tom misterioso, ansioso. Agora, para ela, um pouco mórbido, quase como uma canção fúnebre.

Como de costume, sua distração tinha tomado conta e quando já estava na frente dos membros da família Weasley e um confuso Harry Potter quase deu um pulo para trás, mas se contendo, só soltou uma respiração pesada, novamente direcionando-se aos pais da paciente.

- Molly e Arthur. – Disse, pausando. Os nomes de ambos saindo com um tom mais leve, quase doce. – Eu gostaria que vocês confiassem em mim e fizessem o que eu vou te pedir, ok?Eu acredito que isso seja de vital importância na melhora de Ginny e ... E eu não os pediria caso não achasse tal. Entendido?

- Sim. – Disseram os dois junto dos outros integrantes do cômodo, emocionados de finalmente poderem ajudar sua pequena em algo.

- Vão para casa. – Pediu Hermione já erguendo uma mão para interromper os protestos que tomaram conta do aposento. – Ouçam-me. Depois falem.

- Eu vou avisá-los de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu sei que vocês têm influência nos Aurores e, eventualmente, descobririam. – Disse referindo-se mais ao que o nome Harry Potter poderia fazer do que qualquer outra coisa - Então, eu vou contá-los. Mas tem uma condição. Antes eu quero que todos se direcionem aos seus lares, tomem café, lanchem...Não importa. Alimentem-se.

- Eu não estou com vontade de comer. – Murmurou Ron. Hermione o ignorou.

- Troquem de roupa e tragam no mínimo 2 mudas de roupas para cada um. E roupas para Ginny também. Bem mais para ela. Eu não vou permitir que nenhum de vocês, ouviu, fique aqui por mais de 2 dias seguidos. Agora a situação ainda é critica e eu entendo, mas depois disso, nada mais. Ginny vai precisar de vocês e na sua melhor forma. – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Hermione, você não tem direito de me dizer... – Começou Molly levantando-se. Atrás de Hermione, Júlia e Brian saiam da sala e se posicionavam atrás dela.

- É isso ou eu vou deixá-los na escuridão como os outros médicos fizeram, Sra. Weasley. – Alertou,seu tom de voz aumentando para dar ênfase a gravidade do que estava dizendo - Não pense que eu estou brincando. Eu peço isso por me importar com vocês e mais ainda com Ginny. Acredito piamente que o estado de espírito das pessoas ao nosso redor influência muito no nosso bem-estar quando estamos debilitados.

E toché. Isso foi o suficiente para todos – inclusive Hermione – acreditarem no que estava dizendo e se sentarem, resignados, e fazer como pedido.

- É meio dia. Quero que todos saiam agora. Eu vou ver o que consigo fazer para ter um quarto aqui para vocês, pelo menos dois membros, ficarem aqui e instalarem suas coisas também. Não vai ser tão confortável como na casa de vocês, mas é melhor do que essa sala de espera. Voltem amanhã.

Novamente, protestos foram ouvidos.

- Voltem amanhã. Cabelos escovados, bem alimentados, roupas trocadas, uma boa noite de sono ou pelo menos, algumas horas de sono.

- Vamos poder vê-la? – Perguntou Fred.

- Um ou duas pessoas. Nada mais. – Brain disse detrás de Hermione.

- Que horas? – Foi a vez de Harry perguntar enquanto olhava atentamente para o copo de café a sua frente.

- Às 10 horas. É quando o horário de visita começa. – Dito isso, Hermione bateu os calcanhares e voltou para o mesmo corredor de onde tinha vindo sem ver o olhar esperançoso e lagrimejante de Molly e Arthur ou de qualquer outro ruivo da sala. Precisava de um momento para si mesma pois não havia mais nada para ser dito.

Cada um dos membros da família, isto é, com Harry já que o mesmo já ocupara posto de filho desde de seu segundo ano passado na residência dos Weasley, A Toca, foi saindo do cômodo, cabeças baixas, derrotados, cansados e preocupados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry se despediu da família assim que chegou a porta do hospital. Enquanto eles iam para a lareira mais próxima, Harry seguiu pelo Hall, passando pela secretária e seguranças e saindo pela entrada principal.

Um assustador número de penas e pergaminhos nas mãos dos jornalistas já escrevendo, preocupadas em descrever da saída do Homem-Que-Sobreviveu como também as suas respostas.

Harry, no entanto, não notou nenhum deles uma ou duas vezes. Não ouviu perguntas sobre a jovem Weasley ou sobre si mesmo, só continuou fazendo seu caminho dentre os repórteres que abriam-se para ele, dando passagem.

Sua mente já costumada com aquele tipo de situação, sabia o que fazer. Mais do que tudo, seus pés conheciam o lugar para onde desejava ir. E, antes que o jornalista do que, depois ele viria a saber ser da Mundo dos Bruxos Semanal, pudesse terminar sua pergunta, entrou no Caldeirão Furado e atravessou a fronteira entre o mundo bruxo e trouxa.

Aqueles jornalistas apesar de tudo não eram tão idiotas para entrar do nada numa das ruas mais movimentada do centro de Londres com penas e pergaminhos em mãos e fazendo suas perguntas que costumavam ser altas, para todos ao redor ouvir. Seus trajes, então, como atrairiam atenção. Harry duvidava que eles conseguissem andar, fazer perguntas e escrever ao mesmo tempo já que suas penas não poderiam ficar 'flutuando' perto dos olhos curiosos dos londrinos trouxas.

Para sua sorte, usava hoje nada mais do que uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa mais social e por cima um robe bruxo, mas que poderia passar também como um sobretudo. Ainda assim, retirou-o e colocou sobre o braço, tirou os óculos também e continuou andando, sem olhar para trás, para os lados ou qualquer direção que não fosse a sua frente. Entre tantas pessoas, alguém que saísse agora da outra porta do Caldeirão Furado acharia dificuldade para achá-lo. Não importava que os rostos das pessoas não fossem mais do que um borrão a sua frente ou que não pudesse ler alguma placa por mais perto que estivesse dele. Como antes, seus pés ainda podiam guiá-lo.

Sentindo o ar úmido de Londres bater no seu rosto, sentiu-se um pouco mais consciente do que fazia e virou a esquerda logo em seguida para deparar-se com uma pequena rua. Seguiu em frente e entrou mais uma vez à esquerda. Chegara ao estacionamento.

Recolocou os uma nota de 20 euros sob a mesa do que deveria ser o assistente mas que agora saboreava um cochilo, provavelmente, depois de já ter almoçado. Harry não o culpava.

Direcionou-se ao seu carro e entrou, fechando a porta e já ligando-o.

Queria simplesmente escapar. Respirar. Esquecer. Algum lugar por onde encontrasse árvores, onde o tempo estivesse um pouco mais frio, fazendo-o desfrutar de momentos como aquele em que o vento batia no seu rosto e passava uma leve tranqüilidade e independentemente de se encontrar atrás de um volante, se sentia mais confortável, mais livre. Uma música calma, velocidade, ninguém. Ele e ninguém mais.

Com esse pensamento, ligou o rádio. Uma voz calma, depressiva e ainda assim hipnotizadora com letra agora tão adequada enchendo o carro, seus lábios começaram a mexer,cantando, no inicio quase inaudível e então, cantando mais alto e mais alto. Talvez, se não fosse por isso, ele teria ouvido o locutor acabar de anunciar Fix You,Coldplay. Talvez, se tivesse olhado o retrovisor, teria percebido as lágrimas caindo.

When you try your best but you don't succeed

(quando você tenta algo e não sucede)

When you get what you want but not what you need

(quando você consegue o que você quer, mas não o que você precisa)

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
(quand você sente tão cansado,mas não consegue dormer)

Stuck in reverse

(preso ao contrário)

And the tears come streaming down your face

(e as lágrimas caem pelo seu rosto)

When you lose something you can't replace

(quando você perde algo que você não pode substituir)

When you love someone but it goes to waste

(quando você ama alguém,mas não dá certo)

could it be worse?

(poderia ser pior?)

Lights will guide you home

(luzes vão te guiar para casa)

And ignite your bones

(e incendiar seus ossos)

And I will try to fix you

(e eu vou tentar consertar você)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Você está bem? Indagou Júlia parada na porta de uma das cabines do banheiro.

"Uh-hum", veio a resposta quase inaudível de dentro. A porta foi aberta e de dentro saiu uma ainda vestida em suas roupas pretas devastada Hermione Granger. Ela foi andando para o perto da pia e do espelho, molhando o rosto e bochechando com água para se livrar do gosto azedo da sua boca.

- Eu estou bem. – Disse olhando para duas bolsas que não lembrava de ter trago consigo.

- São os uniformes, - esclareceu Júlia ao olhar a amiga.

Hermione respondeu com nada mais do que um balançar de cabeça antes de sentar-se no banco que havia no centro.

- Você vai tomar um banho? – Perguntou Júlia olhando ao redor do vestuário. Dois boxes mais a frente.

- Não. Vou ver a parte dos papeis de novo e então eu venho tomo um banho e troco de roupa, eu ainda não sei o estado dela ...Estado físico, isto é. Ela está vulnerável até aos menores dos resfriados, provavelmente. – Explicou.

- Vou tomar meu banho então. Tentarei ter algum tipo de contato com ela, vê se tem resposta, algo do tipo. Vamos ver se um pouco de psicologia vai ajudá-la.

- Que ironia, huh? – Murmurou Hermione pensando na carreira que Ginny escolhera e agora em como seria usada para ajudá-la. Sem mais nada a dizer, voltou a sala de reunião, acomodou-se e pôs-se a reler o relatório da paciente uma caneta e pergaminho ao seu lado fazendo anotações do que colocaria em pratica e até onde deveria comunicar a família.

A verdade, a completa verdade, poderia esperar alguns dias.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

18 de Agosto de 2005

- Eu não sei se eu fiz bem ao não ter contado a eles ontem. – pensou Hermione parada ao pé da janela, olhando para baixo e vendo um grupo de pessoas, todas cabelos vermelhos a não ser por um único ponto preto perdido entre eles.

Olhou o relógio e constatou. 9:55AM. Quando fora que ela tinha visto os Weasleys chegarem mais cedo em um lugar?

- O efeito seria o mesmo. Eles provavelmente não teriam dormindo e tudo seria em vão.

- Como se eles fossem dormir hoje.

- Mas eles ao menos vão vê-la. E eu acho que isso, independentemente do que você contar, vai acalmá-los.

Hermione soltou uma risada sarcástica, sua sobrancelha erguida.

- Você realmente acredita no que está falando?

Júlia parou por um momento, refletindo.

- É, foi o que eu pensei. – Disse Hermione abrindo a porta, já pronta para se deparar com 8 Weasleys e um cansado Harry.

Júlia, franziu a testa. Como Hermione sabia que eles já estavam ali? Mal tinha passado 2 minutos desde que os vira lá embaixo.

- Entre e sentem-se, por favor, - se ouviu dizer, esquecendo qualquer pensamento sobre Hermione e seus poderes quase psíquicos.

- Bem, pelo visto, vocês cumpriram com suas palavras. Antes de tudo, quem irá visitá-la hoje?

- Nós dois. – Disse Arthur segurando a mão da mulher mais fortemente em sua mão.

- Sim, também acho correto. Agora, outra pergunta que eu devo fazer é, vocês querem ir lá agora? Ouçam-me. As noticias que eu tenho não são boas; Não sei qual vai ser ao certo a reação de vocês,mas acredite, não vai ser boa. – Disse dando uma pausa para respirar fundo.

'A minha com certeza não foi', pensou Hermione

- Então, agora que estão mais bem dispostos, eu acho que é a hora certa de vê-la. Levando em consideração tudo que aconteceu, vocês dois vão entrar no quarto. Primeiro, irá você, Molly. Depois, você, Arthur e Molly, você continuará no quarto com ele. Melhor não deixarmos sozinhos.

- Mas por quê? Você não me confia com minha própria filha? Eu cuidei dela todos esses anos! – Disse o Sr.Weasley se levantando e aumentando o tom de voz.

- Senhor Weasley, o que aconteceu com a Ginny foi realmente muito, muito ... – Hermione não achou a palavra. – Ela está vulnerável e ela não me reconheceu. Eu posso adiantar que, o que aconteceu, estava ligado a um ou mais homens. Não sabemos se havia mulheres no lugar. As chances de ela reagir de uma forma ... hum...mais agressiva, defensiva com você, é mais provável do que com a mãe. Não conte também com a possibilidade dela reconhecê-los.

Hermione não se importou de mentir. Pelo menos, por enquanto, era preciso. Não haviam mais mulheres no quarto. Até agora, o vestígio era só de um homem, mas os Aurores estavam procurando por mais marcas digitais. E, pior de tudo, ela sabia muito bem que o que tinha acontecido ali, era o suficiente para fazer Ginny estar traumatizada para o resto da vida com o que diz respeito ao sexo oposto.

- Que tal, fazermos um outro esquema?Senhora Weasley, - chamou Júlia pedindo atenção da mãe – a senhora entra no quarto, dá aos recados a sua filha dos irmãos e amigos dela. E, quando ela for medicada, o senhor Weasley entra.

- Mas...ela não vai conversar comigo? – Ele perguntou, desconsolado.

- Há uma possibilidade que ela não converse com ninguém por um bom tempo.

- E os remédios? Que medicação é essa? – Perguntou Gui, não gostando nada do tom usado pelas duas médicas.

- Ah sim. São calmantes. Como é em uma grande dose, ela tende a dormir por horas a fio sem acordar. – Hermione explicou também não se sentindo bem com o assunto. Logo logo eles iriam saber de tudo se continuassem sentados discutindo ao invés de começar a visita.

- Se isso te ajuda, senhor Weasley – começou Júlia colocando a sua mão sobre a mão enrugada da idade de Arhtur Weasley - muitas vezes, só pela presença de alguém que nos ama e com os quais nos importamos é o suficiente para sabermos que há esperança.

**N/A: Apesar de demorar, acredito que o capitulo valeu a pena. Quero avisar que estou sem computador e só tive chance de digitar isso por que além de trazer meu caderno, minha prima disponibilizou o computador. Espero que gostem e comentem. É minha fic que mais tem capítulo e ainda assim, não atingiu o número de comentários da Memories ou Mais Que Uma Conquista. Desculpa por não comentar as reviews dessa vez, mas o farei da próxima. E, há uma prévia do próximo capítulo. Só clicar em avançar (que na verdade, é uma setinha. XD)  
**


	7. PRÉVIA HOPE

**Nome: **Resgate para a Vida  
**Autora: **dri sabrina potter  
**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J. Rowling.  
**N/A: **Essa é uma **PRÉVIA **do capitulo sete postada em 17 de Novembro, no capitulo "oito" está ele completo. Então, podem ignorar este arquivo.

**PRÉVIA DO CAPITULO 7 - Hope**

Conversar com os Weasleys seria uma das coisas mais difíceis que Hermione teria que fazer só não superando o enterro de sua mãe e a internação de seu pai e, também, acrescentou após um minuto de pensamento, quando tinha cortado laços ... ou melhor, se afastado de Harry e Ron.

Agora voltando a descer o corredor que apesar do pouco tempo pelo qual passava por ele já lhe dava arrepios e náusea, com a senhora Weasley sabia que estava pegando uma estrada sem volta. Depois do que a mais velha dos Weasley visse, pediria satisfações e qualquer breve esperança que tinha de afastar aquela conversa estaria fora de questão.

- Molly, - Hermione disse, adotando um tom completamente diferente do qual tinha usado poucos minutos atrás, mais parecido com a Hermione que Molly Weasley tinha conhecido anos atrás na plataforma de Hogwarts após o primeiro ano de seu filho na escola – Não há nenhum risco de vida. Ela já foi tratada, qualquer corte e fratura que poderiam ter foram tratados. Há, é claro, algumas marcas e você verá que ela está visivelmente abatida, mas essa parte – disse pegando o rosto de Molly em suas mãos – já está superada. Ela provou-se uma verdadeira Weasley. – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, Molly não disse nada, mas abraçou Hermione com força. Ao afastar-se, Hermione podia ver que em seus olhos tinha uma promessa de que não choraria, não choraria na frente de sua caçula se Ginny, como tinha certeza, não tinha chorado quando tratavam dela.

Estendendo a mão para Molly, abriu a porta, mantendo o seu tom sempre baixo e doce.

- Ginny, há alguém aqui que quer te ver. – Anunciou, deixando Molly entrar depois de fechar a porta. Feito isso, se encaminhou até Ginny e passando uma mão por seu rosto, num ato de irmãs, disse – essa é Molly, você se lembra, Ginny? Se sim, por favor, diga ou faça qualquer coisa...mexer sua mão, talvez?

Tendo que ser apresentada a sua própria filha, Molly sentiu suas lágrimas ameaçarem a cair, mas mesmo assim, continuou, parada, cinco passos da maior de suas conquistas. Após seis filhos homens, ninguém acreditava que ela algum dia teria uma filha, ainda assim, foi provado que ela poderia e iria quebrar as regras, independentemente do que os outros achavam, assim que começou acordar cedo, sentindo-se mal e depois os desejos incomuns que não tivera em nenhuma de suas gravidez.

Lembra-se que, contra a quebra da tradição, deixou até a hora do parto para saber o sexo, no entanto, durante toda sua gravidez ela sabia, sabia que dessa vez, seria uma menina e quando um pequeno embrulho – quase um presente de Natal – foi levado até ela pela medi-bruxa enrolada numa toalha rosa, sabia que seu pressentimento tinha estado certo do começo ao fim. E, só por ver ali, a montueira de cabelos vermelhos, o rosto fino e delicado, nariz, olhos, boca femininos, sentia-se pronta para fechar os olhos e morrer, sabendo que já seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Mas arrependeu-se de pensar tal coisa, lembrando-se que agora havia algo mais importante ainda, proteger sua filha e seus outros filhos com toda a força que possuía.

No entanto, parada ali, sentia-se fracassada, derrotada. Seu bebê, seu embrulho de Natal, como gostava de falar algumas vezes, estava tão debilitado, vulnerável e onde estivera ela para protegê-la.

Cruzando o quarto rapidamente, sentou-se ao lado da filha, sua mão passando por seu rosto e então, por seu cabelo enquanto a outra segurava sua mão com força.

- Sou eu, querida. Eu nunca vou deixar você de novo. – Murmurou, sua voz fraca, mas sem perder a força de suas palavras.

- Molly, eu vou te deixar com ela aqui. Eu não acredito que você vá ter uma resposta dela hoje, mas só o fato dela ter aceitado sua presença aqui é...

- Um grande passo. Eu sei. – Disse beijando a testa de sua filha, olhando-a com adoração.

Hermione se encaminhou até a porta, assistindo de longe Ginny e Molly. Ginny, deitada na cama, rosto pálido, sem vida alguma. Se não fosse pelo descer e subir de seus peito, não a julgariam viva. Cabelo vermelho fogo agora parecia ter perdido seu brilho como sua portadora, estava embaraçado e espalhado sobre o travesseiro, ressaltando sua palidez. Ainda assim, deitada com seu olhar fitando o teto, continua dona de uma beleza extraordinária.

- O que fizeram com você, minha pequena? – Perguntou Molly com a garganta seca e num tom desesperado.

Tivesse Hermione saído da sala, não teria visto a cabeça de Ginny virar, num gesto quase que envergonhado, optando por olhar a parede oposta ao que sua mãe se encontrava e uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo canto de seu rosto. Com uma batida mais forte que depois Hermione notou ter sido de seu próprio coração, resolveu colocar aquela cena numa penseira, marcando o dia como dia 18 de Agosto, como mais um dia para acreditar que ainda havia esperança.


	8. Hope COMPLETO

**Nome: **Resgate para a Vida

**Autora: **dri sabrina potter

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J. Rowling.

**Hope**

Conversar com os Weasleys seria uma das coisas mais difíceis que Hermione teria que fazer só não superando o enterro de sua mãe e a internação de seu pai e, também, acrescentou após um minuto de pensamento, quando tinha cortado laços ... ou melhor, se afastado de Harry e Ron.

Agora voltando a descer o corredor que apesar do pouco tempo pelo qual passava por ele já lhe dava arrepios e náusea, com a senhora Weasley sabia que estava pegando uma estrada sem volta. Depois do que a mais velha dos Weasley visse, pediria satisfações e qualquer breve esperança que tinha de afastar aquela conversa estaria fora de questão.

- Molly, - Hermione disse, adotando um tom completamente diferente do qual tinha usado poucos minutos atrás, mais parecido com a Hermione que Molly Weasley tinha conhecido anos atrás na plataforma de Hogwarts após o primeiro ano de seu filho na escola – Não há nenhum risco de vida. Ela já foi tratada, qualquer corte e fratura que poderiam ter foram tratados. Há, é claro, algumas marcas e você verá que ela está visivelmente abatida, mas essa parte – disse pegando o rosto de Molly em suas mãos – já está superada. Ela provou-se uma verdadeira Weasley. – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, Molly não disse nada, mas abraçou Hermione com força. Ao afastar-se, Hermione podia ver que em seus olhos tinha uma promessa de que não choraria, não choraria na frente de sua caçula se Ginny, como tinha certeza, não tinha chorado quando tratavam dela.

Estendendo a mão para Molly, abriu a porta, mantendo o seu tom sempre baixo e doce.

- Ginny, há alguém aqui que quer te ver. – Anunciou, deixando Molly entrar depois de fechar a porta. Feito isso, se encaminhou até Ginny e passando uma mão por seu rosto, num ato de irmãs, disse – essa é Molly, você se lembra, Ginny? Se sim, por favor, diga ou faça qualquer coisa...mexer sua mão, talvez?

Tendo que ser apresentada a sua própria filha, Molly sentiu suas lágrimas ameaçarem a cair, mas mesmo assim, continuou, parada, cinco passos da maior de suas conquistas. Após seis filhos homens, ninguém acreditava que ela algum dia teria uma filha, ainda assim, foi provado que ela poderia e iria quebrar as regras, independentemente do que os outros achavam, assim que começou acordar cedo, sentindo-se mal e depois os desejos incomuns que não tivera em nenhuma de suas gravidez.

Lembra-se que, contra a quebra da tradição, deixou até a hora do parto para saber o sexo, no entanto, durante toda sua gravidez ela sabia, sabia que dessa vez, seria uma menina e quando um pequeno embrulho – quase um presente de Natal – foi levado até ela pela medi-bruxa enrolada numa toalha rosa, sabia que seu pressentimento tinha estado certo do começo ao fim. E, só por ver ali, a montueira de cabelos vermelhos, o rosto fino e delicado, nariz, olhos, boca femininos, sentia-se pronta para fechar os olhos e morrer, sabendo que já seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Mas arrependeu-se de pensar tal coisa, lembrando-se que agora havia algo mais importante ainda, proteger sua filha e seus outros filhos com toda a força que possuía.

No entanto, parada ali, sentia-se fracassada, derrotada. Seu bebê, seu embrulho de Natal, como gostava de falar algumas vezes, estava tão debilitado, vulnerável e onde estivera ela para protegê-la.

Cruzando o quarto rapidamente, sentou-se ao lado da filha, sua mão passando por seu rosto e então, por seu cabelo enquanto a outra segurava sua mão com força.

- Sou eu, querida. Eu nunca vou deixar você de novo. – Murmurou, sua voz fraca, mas sem perder a força de suas palavras.

- Molly, eu vou te deixar com ela aqui. Eu não acredito que você vá ter uma resposta dela hoje, mas só o fato dela ter aceitado sua presença aqui é...

- Um grande passo. Eu sei. – Disse beijando a testa de sua filha, olhando-a com adoração.

Hermione se encaminhou até a porta, assistindo de longe Ginny e Molly. Ginny, deitada na cama, rosto pálido, sem vida alguma. Se não fosse pelo descer e subir de seus peito, não a julgariam viva. Cabelo vermelho fogo agora parecia ter perdido seu brilho como sua portadora, estava embaraçado e espalhado sobre o travesseiro, ressaltando sua palidez. Ainda assim, deitada com seu olhar fitando o teto, continua dona de uma beleza extraordinária.

- O que fizeram com você, minha pequena? – Perguntou Molly com a garganta seca e num tom desesperado.

Tivesse Hermione saído da sala, não teria visto a cabeça de Ginny virar, num gesto quase que envergonhado, optando por olhar a parede oposta ao que sua mãe se encontrava e uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo canto de seu rosto. Com uma batida mais forte que depois Hermione notou ter sido de seu próprio coração, resolveu colocar aquela cena numa penseira, marcando o dia como dia 18 de Agosto, como mais um dia para acreditar que ainda havia esperança.

- Você vai nos contar alguma coisa? – Perguntou Ron com sua voz distante e cansada.

Hermione que tinha acabado de entrar sem se dar conta na sala de reuniões deixou um grito abafado por uma de suas mãos escapar por seus lábios e sua mão parar sobre seu peito, mostrando sua surpresa.

Do outro lado da sala, próximo a janela, Harry deixava seu olhos percorrem por seu corpo, lendo seus gestos, quase fascinado pelas únicas vezes em que ela deixava sua guarda baixar.

- Eu, eu tinha esquecido que vocês ainda estavam aqui. - Falou, procurando um lugar para sentar-se, notando que Julia e Brian tinham deixado.

- Ela disse alguma coisa? – Foi a vez de Charlie perguntar.

- Hum...Não. Mas acho que vai demorar um pouco – _'ou muito'_, pensou – até que ela diga alguma coisa. Bem, - disse fazendo uma pause – em outras circunstancias, eu esperaria a Sra. Weasley, mas soube que o estado de saúde dela tem estado debilitado até mesmo antes ... – _'antes de que?'_, questionou-se procurando uma palavras _'atrocidade? Incidente? Tragédia?' –_ antes_ disso..._

- Mas vai nos dizer o que aconteceu, não? – Implorou Fred já se pondo de pé, parecendo estar pronto para segurar hermione por seus ombros e implorá-la.

- Sim, eu vou. Mas...mas eu quero que não tomem nenhuma medida drástica sobre isso. Há pessoas, Aurores, no caso. Também vou deixar em suas mãos até que ponto contar para a mãe de vocês. – Falou a morena, sentindo-se covarde em não ter coragem de contar a Molly. – Por favor, sentem-se.

Hermione levantou-se e foi até a porta, chamando Julia e pedindo que ocupasse a Sra. Weasley por uma boa hora, permitindo-a que ficasse mais com a filha. Ao voltar para a sala, trouxe também uma bandeja com água que Julia tinha conjurado com 8 copos, todos com calmantes, uma versão bruxa de água com açúcar e posicionando-os na frente de cada um dos integrantes.

Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do Sr. Weasley, com uma boa visão de todos na sala. Pousando uma mão sobre a dele e a acariciando, soltou uma respiração pesada e começou a falar, sempre baseando-se na verdade, mas omitindo o que, ela sabia, só causaria mais dor para os homens ruivos e, como poderia esquecer, o moreno de cabelos rebeldes e olhos verdes por trás das lentes arredondadas.

- Bem, poderia ter sido pior, huh? – Julia deixou seu infeliz comentário escapar sobre a conversa com os Weasleys.

Sempre tentando amenizar, pensou Hermione, pela terceira vez no banheiro jogando água no rosto.

- Acho que de certo modo, sim. Poderia ter sido pior. – Concordou azedamente. – Algum deles poderia ido pro Hospital. Boa coisa que já estamos em um, huh? –Disse saindo com raiva do banheiro e batendo a porta do banheiro, não prestando atenção para onde seus pés a levavam, mas dando espaço para que a família encontrasse conforto nos braços um do outro.

Há exatamente vinte sete minutos atrás, quando ela tinha começado a contar o que acontecera com Ginny, tinha presenciado oito homens atingirem uma palidez que jamais tinha sido ser possível de uma pessoa viva chegar.

Depois, uns dois minutos após ter começado a falar, Charlie levantar e ir para a janela, curvando-se e com as mãos no joelho, tentando respirar.

A mão de Hermione que antes acariciava a do Sr. Weasley começava a ficar dormente pela força que o senhor ora com aparência vulnerável usava para conseguir continuar a ouvir o relato do que acontecera com sua pequena e única filha.

E então, a voz quase indecifrável de Ron fazer pergunta que todos os homens ali presentes se perguntavam e ainda assim, tinha medo de perguntar;

- Você está querendo dizer ... que ela...Ginny, minha irmãzinha foi...

- Violentada? Sim. – Confirmou, sentindo alguma coisa dentro de si que não achava nem mais possuir, quebrar-se.

O copo na mão de Jorge quebrou, a cadeira de Harry foi jogada para longe dentro da sala, derrubando algumas pastas e quebrando alguns frascos. A mão de Arthur largando a de Hermione, sem vida. Gui levantando-se abruptamente e batendo a porta.

Quando Hermione voltou a olhar o cômodo e viu, desta vez, só quatro – tendo Gui saído da sala - de oito homens caírem num abraço e pranto desesperado e, jogando-se na cadeira, isto é, só Harry pois Ron continuava sentado, dois olharem-na.

Mordendo os lábios, seus olhos correndo pela expressão de Harry e Ron e então, para o copo de água intocado a sua frente, manejou um sorriso fraco, opaco, triste. Uma tentativa de _''tudo ficará bem no final''_, uma mistura de _''é bom ver você de novo apesar de tudo''_ e um _''eu sinto muito''_ com pedido de _''temos que ser forte por todos eles''_ dançando nos seus olhos lagrimejantes.

Infelizmente para todos eles, ninguém acreditava em nada daquilo.

Em passos largos e fortes, encontraram-se, num abraço, num triângulo.

Embora eles não acreditassem que conseguissem se manter fortes ou que tudo ficaria bem, havia no ar um ponto de interrogação, nos seus lábios, em seus corações a esperança que talvez, algo não tinha sido perdido. Mas eles ainda não daria voz a isso. Ainda.

- Hermione?

Acordando de seu devaneio, levantou os olhos, vendo Molly ainda parada ao lado e Ginny.

Seus pés a haviam trago para o quarto de Ginny, notou, pasma.

Notou também, a escova de cabelo na mão de Molly e como ela penteava o cabelo da filha, como uma criança com sua boneca nova, com todo o carinho do mundo. O cabelo vermelho antes apagado parecia recuperar um pouco de seu brilho enquanto era escovado, mesmo ainda sob o travesseiro. Como Molly tinha conseguido, Hermione não tinha idéia.

Via-se também que havia um tom mais alegre no rosto de Molly só pelo simples fato de ter visto a filha e Ginny pela primeira vez parecia dormir em paz, sem medicação alguma.

- Sim? – Respondeu Hermione, indicando que tinha ouvido a senhora.

- Está na hora de ir já?

- Não. – Respondeu Hermione com o mesmo sorriso triste que parecia não sair mais de seu rosto.

- Hermione?

- Sim, Molly.

- Você se importaria de me abraçar?

E no segundo abraço do dia, Hermione encontrou mais um motivo para acreditar que havia esperança. Ela esperava que a ruiva dormindo não muito distante dali conseguia também sentir e acreditar no mesmo.

Do lado de fora da sala, do outro lado do visor da porta, oito homens olhando-as rezavam pela primeira vez em busca do mesmo.


End file.
